Elian
by Lady Lupine
Summary: Harry Potter was taken by elves at a very young age. Raised to become the new Carrier, he decides to return to Hogwarts to finish his education. How will Hogwarts react to a very young, very pregnant elf with powerful magic? AU duh , MPreg, teensy slashy
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: AU, M-preg, some slash.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the realm of Harry Potter does not belong to me. I cry myself to sleep each night because of this sad fact. **

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter One:

Elian pulled his cloak around him tighter as he walked into Hogwarts. He smiled when he felt the castle greet him enthusiastically. He'd spend nearly his entire life living with the High Elves, and they had decided that he needed to return to the mortal world to learn about his past, and his heritage.

Elian had a rather unique position with the elves. Normally their population grew when they came across what they called a 'foundling' or a mortal with elvish blood. Elves, for the most part, could not breed themselves.

However, every thousand years or so, they found one, whom was called a Carrier. This person would be able to carry elvish children and help boost the population. It was discovered that Elian was indeed a Carrier.

As such, he was treated with more respect than the elf king himself. He had expressed a wish to finish his schooling with humans, and was immediately granted the request. He had guards of course, especially as he was heavily pregnant.

The elvish gestational period was about eighteen months, and he was about nine months in. When the baby was born, it would be taken back to their homelands, and another elf would come to impregnate him again. This would likely continue for the next several hundred years. Elian himself would decide when he'd had enough.

Elian smiled when he looked around the castle. It was beautiful to him, and he loved the feeling of the magic. He was one of very few elves who could perform wizarding magic, so it was likely a good idea he learn how to do it.

He rested a hand gently on his stomach. He was almost as large as he would be for the entire pregnancy. This was his second, and he knew how it would go. He would grow a little bit more, but the remaining nine months, his child would be developing and gaining the knowledge all elves needed to live. Elian was quite a bit bigger than he'd been the first time, and he was quite sure he was pregnant with twins.

This was quite surprising, as elvish twins were almost nonexistent. Elian reached down and set a hand on the head of a large dog-like animal that stood beside him. It was the elvish version of an Animagus. This dog was one of the royal guards, and was assigned to be beside Elian at all times.

He looked up again when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Three teachers walked towards him. A man with a long white beard, who had to be Albus Dumbledore. A woman with a tight bun and a strict expression, and a man with long black hair, a hooked nose, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Albus Dumbledore, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Elian said with a slight bow. "My elvish name is Elian, my human name, Harry Potter."

When he said the name, Dumbledore nearly choked, and the other two teachers looked astonished, though the man was quick to hide it.

"Harry Potter? My goodness, we thought you were dead!" Albus exclaimed.

"I would have been, had I been left in that orphanage, Headmaster. I do not know what the logic was behind my biological parents placing me there, and nor do I care. I have a new life now. I am a Carrier for the elves, and honored to be so," he said. "I prefer to go by the name Elian if you don't mind." They were all even more startled when Harry revealed briefly his largely pregnant belly, before pulling the cloak back around him.

"Perhaps we should retire to my office to speak, young Elian. Would it be all right if I invited your former family to join us? That way we can avoid having to explain what is going on too many times." Elian nodded his permission, then followed the teachers to the Headmaster's office. As they stepped past the gargoyle, and into the room, Elian looked around in interest.

"Please, take a seat while I make a few calls," Albus said, heading over to the fire place. Elian lowered himself into a seat and rested a hand on his belly. He smiled when he saw the Headmaster's phoenix. The bird immediately flew over and landed on his knee. The dog leaned over and inspected the bird, then lay down, not worried about it.

The phoenix looked up at Elian, a let out a trill. Elian smiled, "I am pleased to meet you, Fawkes." He reached out and gently pet the birds chest. Fawkes chirped in enjoyment. The two professors watched as the bird leaned forward and rested his head on Elian's belly, listening.

Albus turned around just in time to watch his bird. Fawkes let out a string of excited chirps and trills, before spreading his wings and practically laying on the boys belly. Elian simple smiled and stroked the bird's head. Albus was completely baffled by this behavior. Elian looked up and saw his expression.

"Elvish children are very rare, Headmaster," he said. "It is even more rare for there to be twins. All beings of light will feel the need to offer protection. Fawkes remembers the last elvish Carrier, who was murdered cruelly when she was relatively young. As the gods only rarely put a Carrier on the earth, they are allowing for multiples, in order to make up for the last time. Fawkes is giving his blessing and promising to keep an eye on me."

Albus looked relatively astonished at this. Before he could comment further, his Floo flared to life, and a line of people came out. It include James and Lily Potter, Michael, Nicole, and Aiden Potter, Sirius and Jenna Black, Riyan Black, Remus and Rebecca Lupin, and John Lupin. Michael and Riyan would be third years, Nicole and John would be first years, and Aiden Potter would be a first year, next school term.

"Albus, what in the world is going on?" Lily asked.

"Take a seat everyone," Albus said. When everyone was sitting, casting curious glances at Elian, who was not paying attention, Albus spoke again.

"The reason I called you all here early, is to meet a new transfer student that will be attending Hogwarts this year," he said. "This is Elian. He has come from the elves, in order to learn magic here. He is also what the elves call a carrier," Albus told them.

Remus let out a startled gasp at that, looking at Elian in amazement. He then noticed the somewhat bizarre looking grey dog that sat at Elian's side. It had its eyes trained on him.

"I see you know what that means. Elian is going to tell me a little bit more about it in a moment. The other thing that you should know is that Elian was adopted by the elves from the mortal realm. He was once known as Harry Potter," he said softly. This caused quite a reaction from the group.

Despite all the noise being made, Elian seemed to be focused on giving Fawkes attention. After a few minutes Elian looked up, too see them all shouting and waving their arms at each other. He rolled his own eyes, and heard a quiet giggle. Elian looked around and rested his gaze on little Aiden Potter.

The small child had walked hesitantly towards him, stumbling slightly. Elian gently caught the boy, wondering what was wrong. The adults seemed to occupied to notice anything, other than the Potion's Master, Snape. He was watching Elian closely.

"Hello, little one," Elian said gently, touching the boys cheek.

"Hello. I am Aiden," the boy said quietly, a small little smile on his face.

"And I am Elian," the elf said just a soflty. He could see the little was trembling somewhat. Concerned, he knelt down on the floor, level with the boy. He motioned for the child to come closer. Aiden did, without hesitation. Neither child seemed to realize they had the attention of everyone in the room now. Lily had her hand over her mouth, tears running down her face. She looked horribly shocked.

"You look like Dad, kind of, and like Michael," Aiden said hesitantly. He reached out with a shaking hand and gently touched Elian's ear. Elian gave him a smile, not remotely bothered by the fact that his ears were being touched. The slightly pointed appendages were very sensitive, and elves did not particularly like being touched there, but it didn't bother Elian.

"I suppose I do," Elian said thoughtfully, then grinned, touching his nose. "I look very much like you too, young one."

Surprisingly, Aiden looked upset at that. "No, you don't wanna look like me," he said. "I am a weakling, useless."

"Come now, why would you think that?"

"'Cause I'm sick a lot, and John and Riyan and Nicole and Michael said so," Aiden said quietly. "They said I'm no good at magic and will be a squib. How come you're talking to someone like me?"

"Well, I happen to think that you are pretty special," Elian said gently. He noticed that the boy was leaning on the chair in an effort to stay upright. "As for being a, squib? Well, would you like to see your magic?" he asked him. Aiden nodded, his eyes wide. Elian smiled, "Hold out your hand."

The boy did as requested, and Elian held the hand up with his own. "Now I want you to close your eyes. Imagine that your magic is all in one place, locked deep in your chest, right by your heart," Elian said. Aiden scrunched his face up, concentrating. "Can you picture it?"

"Uh huh," Aiden said.

"The next step is to bring your magic out. Do you know how it feels when you just got out of the bath, and the water is still flowing all over the top of your skin, right before it dries?"

"Yeah, I like that!" Aiden exclaimed. Elian smiled,

"Me too. Now, imagine your magic feeling just like that. Picture it coming from your heart, all the way to your skin. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, it's really slow, but I feel it!" Aiden exclaimed.

"That's good. Keep imagining it on your skin. It's slow because something happened to scare it into hiding. Is there anywhere that it feels stuck?"

"Um, yeah, on the back of my neck, and my shoulder," Aiden said concentrating.

Elian rested his free hand on the indicated place. "This is the reason you feel so shaky. Your magic is all blocked up, so it's building up inside, with no way to come out. Like when your mum and dad tell you that you have to be still. You just want to get up and run, don't you?"

"Yeah," Aiden said with a giggle. "That feels better!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Good, now I think it's out. Open your eyes little one," Elian said. Aiden opened his eyes, and was amazed to see a golden glittery looking substance hovering over his skin.

"That's my magic?" he said in surprise.

"Yep, that is it. Quite a lot of it too. If you keep practicing, then your magic will learn that it doesn't have to be scared to come out. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, lots better!" Aiden said, excited. He did an excited little dance, letting out a whoop. Elian laughed at his antics.

"Okay young one. Let it go back. You can't keep it out too long, or you will have the opposite problem. Then you'd be glowing all the time, and that would make it hard to sleep. Try doing that for a few minutes every day."

"Thank you, Elian," Aiden said, as he returned to normal. He gave the boy a hug. Elian returned it with a smile. It was then that they noticed the adults watching them, their jaws dropped. James was staring at Aiden in amazement. He'd not heard his son speak that much all at once, ever. He was also profoundly relieved that he was able to access his magic. They had tried everything to fix the problem, but no one had known what to do.

The kids were all looking somewhat shame-faced, and trying to stay out of sight of their parents. Aiden ran over to his mother.

"Mum, did you see? Did you see me? That was my magic!" he said. Lily swept her son up in her arms, hugging him tightly.

Elian was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable on the floor, and was currently debating with himself, whether he could get up or not. Surprising him, Remus Lupin offered him a hand to help him back to his feet.

As Elian reached out, the grey dog let out a growl. Elian rolled his eyes and smacked the back of the dogs head, shaking a finger at him. "Liath, he is a werewolf, not a tree sprite," he said, allowing Remus to help him up.

"A tree sprite?" Remus asked, a slightly bemused expression on his face. While he was very mild mannered most of the year, on the full moon, he surely ranked more dangerous that a sprite.

"Have you ever met a tree sprite?" Elian asked once he was on his feet again. "Two inches of mischief, and a wicked temper. Bloody things tied my hair in knots while I was asleep. About eight thousand knots. To the top of the bed. I had to cut my hair off to get rid of them. All because I neglected to notice a new tree in the middle of a forest."

Remus laughed at that, "Ah, well, I see your point." Elian smiled, then plopped back into his chair. He looked at the group and let out a small sigh.

"I will tell you my story, and then you are welcome to ask questions if you like. Is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely," Albus said immediately. Elian smiled at that.

"Very well. The farthest back I can really remember was my arrival at St. John's Home for Unwanted and Abandoned Children," he said soflty, ignoring the violent flinches of everyone in the room. "I guess that would be about eleven years ago. A house elf Apparated me into the lobby and then left me there.

"I was assigned a room, and told the rules. 'Obey Father Jess at all times, disobedience means punishment, there is no such thing as a family,' and my personal favorite, 'you eat when we remember to feed you'. I spent two years at that place, working hard at whatever meaningless task Master Jess set us. In those two years, three children died, from untreated wounds received from being beaten.

"When I was almost five, I was rescued by the elves. At my pleading, the found homes for the other children and burnt the orphanage down to the ground. Nothing will ever be built there again. I was taken to the forest where the High Elves lived to begin my training.

"It was discovered that I had some recessive elven blood and with their tutoring, it came out. When I was nine years old, it was discovered that I was the next Carrier. This is a position of honor and it is respected by each and every elf, not matter what. Technically I am higher ranked than the king. The elves, for the most part, are incapable of having children. One or two may be born every few hundred years.

"They occasionally find humans with elven blood, and can bring that out if it is in high enough quantity, and they raise those children in the elven ways. However, every thousand years or so, our gods allow one with the ability to carry full blooded elven children to come. I am that one.

"When I was eleven, I became pregnant with the first full blooded elf in over nine hundred years. My first son was born eleven months ago. I am working on my second and third child right now," he said resting a hand on his stomach. "They are due in another nine months.

"I will spend the next few centuries doing this. It is of vital importance to the survival of the race. Liath and a few others, who are hidden, are here for my protection. I wished to learn more about where I came from, so I am here."

The group looked astounded at his story, and the fact that he already had a child, at thirteen! Lily and James both had tears sliding down their faces, and had no idea how to react to what they were learning. Elian looked at them both.

"I am not angry with you, if that is what you are thinking. I am happy with my life, and fortunately for me, I love being a Carrier. There is nothing to fear from me. I didn't return to make you feel guilty, or to ask questions. I simply returned to learn. That, and to let you know what became of me, if there was the slightest chance that you wanted to know."

Elian looked at them all, a clear expression on his face. He definitely meant every word that he said. They watched the young man, or rather, elf, get to his feet. He was looking uncomfortable in his seat. Lily couldn't blame him. He looked to be full term, and she had been horribly uncomfortable at that size.

Lily walked over to her eldest son. The others seemed frozen, uncertain what to say. Lily stopped in front of Elian, and looked into the emerald green eyes that looked so much like hers. Elian still resembled her and James, though not as much as he had when he was little.

His black hair was long and tied at the nape of his neck. He was a little taller than her now, at about 5 feet nine inches. He seemed pretty muscular and fit, except for the pregnant belly thing. Elian tilted his head slightly, waiting to see how she would react.

"Of course we want to know, Elian," she said, giving him a hug, careful not to press on his stomach. Elian returned the hug, a small smile on his face. Despite his outward appearance, he had been worried about her reaction to him. He couldn't really remember much from before the orphanage. Just faces, and impressions. Nothing specific. He remembered more of his twin, Michael, but other than that, he didn't know much about his family.

James walked over next, looking at his _pregnant _son. This was a bit hard to swallow, considering that they'd technically made him and Lily grandparents already. Elian looked up at his father, a slightly worried expression flitting across his face.

James paused in front of the child who looked so much like him. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching with avid interest, including Professor Snape. The sneer had slid off his face a while ago. Lily seemed to be holding her breath, waiting to see how her husband would react.

James reached up and gently cupped his son's face in his hand. "Welcome home, son. For however long you are here, welcome home." With that, he kissed Elian's forehead and gave him a hug.

Lily had tears sliding down her face, and Sirius and Remus exchanged smiles, their eyes bright. Albus' eyes were twinkling away as he watched the interactions. He took the moment to speak up.

"Elian, perhaps now would be a good time to show you to your room. We still have three days until the start of term, and you have until then to decide if you wish to be Sorted and share a room with your year. If you do not want to, you are welcome to keep your own room.

"You're looking a bit tired. Perhaps you'd like to go freshen up, get something to eat and maybe relax for a little while. I would suggest we continue talks in a few hours. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Headmaster, it is. I appreciate that. It was a rather long journey," Elian replied with a smile.

"Very good. I think Professor Snape will show you to your rooms and show you how to summon one of the house elves. Send a message to any of us if you need anything at all."

Elian raised an eyebrow at the noise of protest he heard, but turned to the grumpy looking man and gave him a polite bow.

"Professor Snape, it is an honor to meet you," he said as they walked towards the exit. "My tutor in potions is rather fascinated with your work." At that comment , Liath let out a snort. Elian smacked the dog on the head, making a face. Snape raised an eyebrow as they walked. He wouldn't admit it but he was rather curious. He didn't even know the elves were aware of the mortal world. Elian turned back to him with a smile.

"I have read, many, many times, every article and bit of research you've had published. I am under strict instructions to memorize everything you ever tell me about potions, so that I may repeat it word for word when I return home," Elian said with a slightly martyred looking expression. Snape surprised himself and let out a snort of laughter.

"How long has your tutor been studying potions?" he asked curiously.

"About twelve hundred years," Elian said, making Snape choke a bit.

"That long? Why on earth is he interested in my work? I am sure he's got a much better grasp than I do."

"I doubt that," Elian said thoughtfully after a moment. "I've read both of your research. While Nira has had plenty of time to take working each potion out and testing again and again to get it to do what he wants to do, you seem to have an instinct that he lacks. When he read about your Wolfsbane Potion, he was mad to try it himself.

"It took him three months to make a viable batch, and I had my eyebrows burned off three times, my hair changed color twice, he melted twenty two cauldrons, and somehow made such a stink, we had to move to the other side of our forest for an entire summer. That was even when he was following step by step instructions," Elian said, rolling his eyes.

"He's good, but only after a _lot_ of practice. We usually hide from him when he gets it into his head to experiment."

Snape's eyebrows had shot up at that story, and the corners of his mouth twitched, very much against his will. "That is quite impressive," he said blandly. Elian smiled, resting a hand on his stomach. The twins were a little stressed out from all the travelling and were currently trying to annihilate his kidneys. Snape saw the young elf's face clench up for a moment as they walked.

"Are you all right?" Snape found himself asking.

"Yes, sir," Elian said with a small smile. "Just a bit of cramping. It happens, particularly when I am tired."

"If there is anything I can do, let me know. I am the staff healer during the summer time, as Madam Pomfrey, the mediwitch, does not return until the first day of the term."

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that. If it is still bothering me after I get some sleep, I will let you know," Elian said with a smile.

"Very well, Elian. These are your rooms," he said gesturing to a portrait with a large sphinx on hit. 'The password is not set yet, so you may put whatever you like. Just let the sphinx know. The house elf that will be assigned to you is named Mia. Just call for her if you need anything."

"Again, thank you Professor. Will you be at the next meeting?" he asked, his hand resting on the edge of the portrait.

"Most likely all of the Heads of House will be there," Snape replied. Elian nodded and turned to the portrait as Snape walked off.

As soon as he was alone, he sat on the couch with a grimace. It was going to be an eventful, and probably traumatizing year. Elian had not let himself get emotional about the abrupt meeting with his former family. He forgave them, yes. Still, he was afraid to get to know them. Afraid to find out what had happened, and why he'd been abandoned. Afraid of being hurt again. With a sigh, he called for the house elf, Mia, who was delighted to meet him and made sure he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, here is chapter two. I only briefly looked through it, as there was quite a bit of insistence that I update quickly. Any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer and Warnings: See chapter one.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and adds! I was quite impressed. This goes out especially for Buffygal87, cookie please!! *holds out both hands eagerly* (Chocolate chip is my favorite!)**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Two:

Elian woke from his nap several hours later with the urgent need to pee. Rolling his eyes, he levered himself to his feet and made his way over to the bathroom. Yawning, he walked back out to the living room like area of his suite. Resting his hand on his stomach, he sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of juice. Liath walked into the room, stretching and yawing. Elian greeted him and offered him some juice in a bowl, which he accepted enthusiastically.

Elian had to admit that he felt a bit sorry for the elf. He had to spend his entire time here as a dog. Elian glanced at him sympathetically as he lapped up the juice, wincing as one of the twins kicked his ribs again.

"These two are going to be a great deal of trouble," he commented, rubbing his belly and murmuring softly in Elvish. Slowly the twins settled down, and Elian called for Mia. The little house elf, whose species was really no closer to the High Elves than the humans were, appeared and bowed, tilting her head in question.

"Thank you for the prompt reply, little one. Would you inform the Headmaster that I am awake and inquire as to where he would like me to meet him?"

The little elf nodded her head, and bowed again. Elian found it entirely odd that she did not speak, but chose not to question it. While he was waiting, Elian got to his feet and pulled on a long wizarding robe. He did not look quite so obviously pregnant when he wore it, and hoped it helped put the other wizards at ease.

Finally, Mia returned with a note from the headmaster. It instructed him to follow her to an office, where he would meet with the other heads, and discuss school, which would be starting the next day. Elian followed her, and found the same group as before, with three other people. They were gathered in what looked like an abandoned classroom. A large table was in the middle of the room, surrounded by fluffy armchairs.

Elian knew all of the new faces from the research the king had given him before he'd left. Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were the other two heads, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey was the school nurse. She had a rather intrigued expression on her face. Elian got the distinct feeling that he was something she desperately wished to study.

"Thank you, Mia," Elian said with a smile. The house elf bowed and disappeared. Elian walked into the room further, along with Liath.

"Elian!" little Aiden called. He rushed over to his older brother, and gave him a hug. Elian bent over a little and returned the hug.

"Hello again, Aiden. I see you are feeling even better than before."

"Yes!" the boys said with an excited grin. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Elian?" he asked.

"Yes?" Elian asked, his lips twitching. He saw the somewhat confused expression as the boy bit his lip, trying to decide if he should ask his question or not.

"Is there really a baby in there?" he asked bluntly. Elian nearly choked on a laugh when he saw James Potter drop his head on the table with a loud _thump_ out of the corner of his eye. Smiling, he looked at Aiden, who looked a bit embarrassed, but still wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, there is. Actually there are two," he said with a smile. He gently placed Aiden's hand, which was still wrapped around him in a hug, on his belly where one of the twins was restlessly moving around. Aiden's eyes popped open wide when he felt a rather firm kick on his hand, his mouth forming an 'o' of wonder.

"Wow! That is _so cool_!" he exclaimed excitedly. Elian laughed, picking the rather undersized nine year old up with ease.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Let's join the others before your mum and dad have a stroke," he said, smiling at James and Lily, who both looked embarrassed. Sirius Black was grinning widely, and Remus Lupin had a small smile hidden behind his hand. The Headmaster was also smiling indulgently, while everyone else watched with interest.

"Not to worry, I don't mind answering questions," Elian told James and Lily with a shrug. "I had quite a few of them myself at one time. As I said, I love being a Carrier, and am not particularly shy about it."

"Ah, you should be careful about that Elian," Remus said with a grin. "These kids right here can come up with numerous questions about everything and anything. You'd likely be answering them for days."

Elian smiled and joined the group at the table, allowing Aiden to sit beside him in one of the comfortable armchairs. Elian was grateful for the soft chairs this time.

"All right, we should get to discussing your schedule and other schooling," Albus said with a smile. "Have you come to a decision about being sorted?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I think in all, it would be better if I were not sorted. The students are most likely going to be curious about having an elf in the castle. It would probably cause problems if I was sorted into a particular house. Besides that, it will put my guardian at more ease if I do not have to share a dorm with others," Elian said thoughtfully. "Besides that, it may be awkward for other thirteen year olds to room with someone that is pregnant."

Albus smiled, "I am glad that you are taking an interest in making everyone happy. I thought you might say that. I trust in the honor and principles set by the elves. You will be given access to all four common rooms, with the teacher password. I trust you not to abuse it.

"The next item we need to determine is how you wish to be introduced to the school. I think it will be easiest if I give a general description of you, and what a Carrier is, to avoid the repeated questions. Which name would you like me to give the students?"

Elian looked thoughtful, glancing at his parents. He bit his lip slightly, "Headmaster, Harry Potter died a long time ago. I've changed so much since I was little, that I cannot really be comfortable going by that name. I would ask to be Elian. I know the need for last names in the mortal world. I can just take the name of my people. Elian Luminaré(1), if that is all right?" he asked. Albus nodded, and Elian's eyes fell on Lily and James, who looked sad.

Elian gave them a gentle smile, "Though that name no longer fits me, I think it is acceptable that you let the school know who I once was. I am not ashamed of my past."

Lily gave him a shaky smile at that, looking grateful. She knew that if he'd wanted to keep his past a secret, she would have gone with it.

"Excellent," Albus said. "Now, onto academics. I would like to hear what you are interested in, and what you do not enjoy."

Elian smiled, "Well, I love learning about anything, but for the most part, I have no interest in Astronomy or Divination. I know enough about the sky to be able to navigate, but beyond that, I really don't care. As for Divination, elves have a firm belief that while the gods do arrange some things to their liking, each individual has a choice to do what they believe in, thus making prophecy's and such either useless or self-fulfilling.

"Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins are both fascinating subjects, and I am knowledgeable about them, but only elvish versions. I do not have any experience with wizarding versions. Transfiguration is one of my best subjects, though I do fairly well in Charms and Defense. I know quite a bit of the Dark Arts, though it's use is monitored closely, and there are strict rules on what is simply accessing Dark magic, and what is evil.

"I am very skilled in both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, though they both are considered natural for an elf, and not taught as a class, but is more instinct. I am a top ranked dueler, and skilled in melee combat as well as martial arts and hand to hand fighting. I also know a fair amount of mind magic though much of it is also instinct. My position among the elves is a Healer, and I am good at it, as you saw with Aiden," he said.

"And last," he continued with an odd smile aimed at the potion's master. At this point I am rather frightened of potions, but with good reason. I've had many of them exploded on me by my tutor, and am thus wary. However, I am interested, and if I did not take the class, I would likely be given to the sprites by my teacher."

Snape let out a snort at this, drawing an amused glance from his colleagues. Elian smiled, and turned to the teachers, who looked thoughtful. Madam Pomfrey decided to speak up at that point.

"Elian, you may have gone over this with the others already, but is it safe for you to be around so much magic? Particularly in the hands of untrained children? It is extremely likely that you can, and will be hit by stray spells and potions. You also talked about more physical things. How in the world will you manage that?"

Elian chuckled at the baffled expression on her face. He could see others were curious as well. "Not to worry, Madam," he said. "The twins are perfectly safe. They are protected by an entire race by some rather complicated charms that took nearly a year to apply to me. The only way that they can be harmed, is to remove them from me, and then kill them.

"I can be transfigured, poisoned, physically injured, and it will have no effect on them whatsoever. Not even Dark Magic noticeably bothers them. I am effected by magic as anyone would be, but they are immune. In fact, you could likely kill me, and they would continue to be fine until it was time for them to be born. Not that I'd want to test that one out.

"We have, however, tested other magic, and I do just fine. I do have to watch which potions I ingest, but as long as they are treated within a decent amount of time, it won't get to the twins. I am under several spells that will warn me if I have eaten something that could be potentially hazardous.

"As for the physical training," Elian said, "I am expected to spend the next several hundred years being pregnant. I am determined, and in fact, encouraged, to stay fit. The only part it does no good for me to work out is my stomach itself.

"Before you ask, yes, I can move perfectly fine, even when I am this large. It's not very easy, but I can do it, and defeat most of my opposition as well. Elves are very fond of training, despite the fact that we are known for being Light aligned, we do have enemies.

"There have been Carriers in the past who have let themselves go, and when they were finished bearing children, they were rather useless for anything else. Some of them even died far too early, simply for being unfit. I refuse to let that happen to me."

"That is quite fascinating," Flitwick said, very interested in the charms that had been used. The other adults nodded in agreement.

"Elian, one more question, if I may," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Of course. "

"When is your due date? Do I need to arrange something for that?"

"I am not due until the middle of May. I can handle it all myself, but if you'd like to learn, I would be happy to come visit you in the hospital wing and show you. Perhaps we can talk about different methods in healing. I am sure elvish ones are quite different than wizarding ones."

"I would love that, so long is you have no objections to my interference. I've noticed that many other races are very particular, and private about anything having to do with childbearing."

Elian laughed. "Perhaps I am just unique then. I have no objections at all. As I said, I am not shy. Besides, this is likely a good learning opportunity for wizards. It is next to impossible that you will ever see another elf, let alone one that is pregnant. Particularly one that is willing to share information. I think that both of our cultures could learn a lot from each other, and I have no intention of wasting the opportunity."

All the teachers looked very interested at that statement. "Well, Mr. Luminaré, I think these youngsters here would like to have you to themselves for a while. Perhaps they can show you around the castle while we work out your schedule. "

"That sounds like a good idea," Elian said with a smile. Aiden gave an excited wiggle, as did Nicole, and John. Michael and Riyan were the only ones that were currently students. Michael had an odd expression on his face as he led them all out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Elian smiled at him.

"I know you have questions. You deserve what answers I have. I won't have all of them until I get a chance to talk to Lily and James. I will make sure that you, Nicole and Aiden are present for that. Do you want to go somewhere to talk first?"

"That would be nice," Michael said. As the group watched Elian followed, and took the chance to look at the group.

Michael Potter looked very similar to Elian, despite only being his fraternal twin. He looked very much like James Potter. His hair was short, messy, and black. His eyes were the same emerald that Elian had, a gift from their mother. He was not quite as tall as Elian, and not as muscular either. A pair of thin wire-framed glasses were perched on his nose.

Riyan Black also looked very much like his father. He had straight, jet-black hair that hung loose past his chin. His eyes were steel-grey. His facial features were more like his mother, Jenna. A small nose, and a slightly rounded face. He was about the same height as Michael. The expression on his face was one of baffled amusement.

Nicole Potter was a perfect mixture of James and Lily. She was very short, even for an eleven year old. Her hair, a very dark red, hung in wild ringlets down the center of her back. Her eyes were their father's hazel.

John Lupin looked exactly like his mother. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and an easy going demeanor. His hair was short and neatly trimmed. He was nearly as tall as Elian and physically built like his father, thin but not scrawny, and he looked as though he were a very serious young man.

Last, Aiden Potter was tiny. He looked like he was barely seven, rather than almost ten. His hair was short and messy. It seemed to be a red-brown color, in tribute to both parents. Like his brothers, his eyes were green, but not quite the bright emerald color.

Michael led them up several flights of moving staircases. Elian had to admit, if only to himself, that it did wear him out a bit. Perhaps because of all the travelling he'd done in the last week. He needed a good night's rest if he was getting tired just climbing stairs.

They stopped at a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress. Riyan grinned, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms. The Fat Lady is the guardian Lion territory."

"The password is the same as the one at the end of last term," Michael said. "_Draconis_"

The portrait swung open, and Elian was led into a room over run with the color red. He raised an eyebrow, but followed Michael and Riyan over to the plush sofas and took a seat.

"This is so _cool_!" Aiden exclaimed, making his brother laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Hopefully you will all be in Gryffindor with us. If not, at least you get a chance to see it now," Michael said. Elian watched the younger kids as they looked around with interest. He settled back into a chair, rubbing his stomach uncomfortably.

When everyone finally settled down, Michael looked at his twin. "Elian… it feels a little strange to call you that," he admitted.

"I can understand that," Elian said quietly, his eyes locked on his twin. "Michael, you are the only one I remember from my past. I know that we were only two, but I always realized that I was missing a rather big part of me."

"What happened? Why did you disappear? Mum and Dad won't talk about what happened that day. All I know is, one day you were there, the next you were gone." Michael seemed to be rather upset. The other's remained quiet, knowing that this entire ordeal had probably been hardest on the twins.

"I hope that is something we will find out tonight, Michael. I don't know what happened either. I've run through many scenarios and situations in my head, and the only thing I ever came up with was that I couldn't believe our parents would abandon me for any reason. At least, I hope not. Beyond that, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Do you guys think it might have anything to do with Voldemort?" Riyan asked quietly. Michael flinched slightly, looking upset, and Elian looked irritated.

"I sure hope not. That man, _thing, _is an idiot. I would hate to think that he was responsible for all of that," Elian said in irritation.

"He's caused our family problems before," Michael said, sighing slightly. "One of Dad's old school friends, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed the light and turned to his side. It almost cost Aiden his life."

At that, Elian noticed several looks of guilt on their faces. Nicole continued, "He was in St. Mungo's for a long time when he was little," she told them. Elian decided not to make them feel worse by commenting on their treatment of the little boy.

"Voldemort is scary, Elian," Aiden said, his voice shaking. Nicole hugged him tightly. Elian leaned back thoughtfully.

"He is scary sometimes," he said. "Though, I thought he was pretty pathetic when I met him."

"You've met him?" Riyan and John yelped together. Elian laughed,

"Yes, I did. He wanted to try and convince the elves to join his side. He went about it in entirely the wrong way. He managed to capture one of us, just outside our forest, though he didn't know that. He was planning on using his new prisoner to bargain with the king.

"Little did he know, he was in our home, and we had many allies. A unicorn saw what happened and let us know. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by our entire army. I was only six at the time, but I got to watch as the king shouted at him and made him generally look like an idiot in front of his minions. Fortunately for him, he knew that he was no match, and that he knew enough about us that he could invoke one of our own laws to get out of the mess he was in safely. It involved quite a bit of begging on is part, but the king had no choice but to let him go, as he'd not hurt an elf yet."

"Well, it is good to know that he can be frightened," Michael said, his lips twitching.

"You'll have to be careful when he finds out that you were once Harry Potter. There is a prophecy about the four of us kids that he's taken it into his head to believe. Basically, it says that one of us can defeat him. He won't be able to defeat the 'Chosen One' unless he first kills the rest of us. However, if he accidently tries to kill the 'Chosen One' and the rest of us are still alive, he will be the one that dies. The prophecy does not give him quite enough information for him to even guess which of us it is. He's determined to find out though."

"Wonderful," Elian said with a sigh. "I detest prophecies."

Nicole giggled, "We gathered that. We just all try our best to live normally, and ignore the fact that a Dark Lord wants us all dead."

"That's not really a nice way to put it, Nicole," John said with a slight frown.

"No, but it's accurate," Riyan said.

"Well, I might be able to get him to back off, for a while at least. We just have to make sure he knows _exactly_ who I am. I think he knows enough about elvish culture that he will be incredibly foolhardy to try and kill a Carrier, particularly as new of one as I am. I doubt he wants to anger the entire elvish nation. It would mean his destruction."

"Can't the elves come and help anyways? Voldemort is trying to destroy the world!" John said. Elian sighed,

"Unfortunately, no. We have a very tight pact with our deities. It would mean the destruction of our entire race should we go to war. The only way we can justify it, is if Voldemort, or one of his people, kills an elf. That would be rather hard for him to do, especially as he will have warned his people not to harm us.

"It will probably give him quite a headache when he connects Elian Luminaré with Harry Potter," he said with a grin. The other kids laughed as well.

"Okay, enough gloomy stuff for now!" Aiden said, causing more laughter.

"So Elian, how's it feel be pregnant?"John asked a bit uncertainly. Elian tilted his head slightly, thinking about it.

"Not as odd as it did the first time. I almost had heart failure when I first found out what exactly it was that I was supposed to do. I had no idea that it was possible for a male to carry children. As you can see, it is, though it involves a lot of magic.

"It doesn't bother me, and it is a very necessary part of elvish culture. They are particular protective of me, because the last Carrier was murdered before being able to add much to the population. It seriously hurt us, so it is important that I be allowed to do what I need to."

"You are so young though," Michael said. "I mean, your first when you were eleven? That seems quite a bit to handle for an eleven year old. By the way, what is your firsts name? What's he like?"

"It is young, especially for and elf, but most Carriers start as soon as they are able. The elders decided that I was mature enough and physically able, so we all decided to start. As for my first child, he's about ten months old now. I do not know his name, nor have I met him for more than a few moments."

"What!" Nicole asked, her jaw dropping. "Why on earth not? Don't you want to know your own child?"

"Nicole," Elian said gently. "There will be so many in my life time. Not only that, but each child is given to a different family to raise. These families have been waiting nine hundred years and more for the chance to raise a child.

"I will not be involved in any way. Once the child is born, it belongs to them. I am responsible in seeing that they receive what they need to before they are born, but that is it. Besides that, if I got even a little attached to any of children, I wouldn't be able to do it. I cannot think of them as my son, or daughter."

The kids thought about this for a long moment, still looking a bit confused, but understanding at the same time.

"Elian, how do you get, um, you know, pregnant?" Nicole stuttered, wincing at her own words. Michael and Riyan looked at her sharply. "What?" she said defensively. "It can't possibly work like it does normally."

Elian laughed outright at all the blushes, "I don't mind telling you, but I think I should let your parents decide if they want you to hear it first. We are still very young, and you are all subject to your parents. It is their decision. Besides," he said with a snicker, "I imagine they won't want you to find out before they do."

The elf smiled at the blushes on their faces. He levered himself to his feet, "Come on, it is getting late. You'd better show me some of the castle before dinner."

The kids all led the way out of the room chattering about various things, much more at ease than they had been earlier. Even little Aiden was talking enthusiastically with his sister. Elian looked down as Liath nudged his hand. Elian smiled reassuringly at the dog as he followed the group.

Perhaps, it would be nice to have friends his own age. He could get used to it.

**(1) Luminaré – this my own made up word. Basically, I chopped up a bunch of Latin words (that I got from a dictionary) and twisted them into that word. The gist is that it means 'Lords of Light'. In this story, it is referring to the elf clan that Elian belongs too. The name is mine, and has been applied to other races that I made up. Those stories have never been published online though, so no need to worry about crossing them and getting confuse.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews please :D**

**~Lady Lupine**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, here is the next chapter, hot off the press, as it were. I hope you all enjoy! See bottom for a longer note.**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Three:

Elian returned to his rooms after being shown around the castle by his excited siblings, and Riyan and John, who were apparently considered cousins. They'd also eaten dinner in the Great Hall, where Elian had gotten to meet the rest of the staff. Fortunately, they had all been updated on what was going on, so the meal was fairly pleasant.

Elian was feeling exhausted though. The travel, the emotions, and the new environment was getting to him a bit. He just desperately wanted to get some sleep. With luck, he would be feeling back to himself in the morning.

When he finally closed the portrait behind him, he glanced at Liath. "I am going to bed. Something had better be on fire before anyone wakes me up," he warned. The dog gave him a rather amused look, but nodded his head.

Elian retired to his room and got into bed. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillows.

Oo0oO

Elian woke up the next morning when he felt a cold nose poke his hand insistently. Blinking slightly, he glared at Liath, who had an apologetic expression on his face. He was doing his best impression of a sad puppy-dog look, but the blue eyes glittered in mischief, completely ruining the effect. Elian groaned slightly. He was very comfortable, and completely disinclined to get up.

Liath nudged the clock closer to him, and he saw it was nearly noon already. Elian let out an exasperated breath, but sat up, rubbing his face.

"You're sadistic, you know?" he mumbled. Liath let out an amused sounding bark, causing Elian to reach for his wand and change his fur pink before the dog could blink.

Ignoring the growls of his guardian, Elian when to shower off, before returning in nothing but trousers, drying his hair with a towel. A knock on the portrait caught his attention. He pulled on a t-shirt, and walked with Liath over to the portrait thinking that he could get used to the convenience of wizarding and Muggle clothing. He pushed it open with another yawn as he worked tangles out of his hair with his fingers.

He was slightly startled to see his, well he didn't know what to call them. His family? Former family? Relatives? Anyways, he saw James, Lily, Michael, Nicole, and Aiden standing there a bit awkwardly. Apparently it was time for the talk that Elian had been dreading somewhat.

"Good morning," Elian said, waving them into his rooms as he stepped out of the way.

"Good afternoon," James said with a smile. Elian returned the smile sheepishly.

"I slept in very late today. Apparently I need to catch up on my sleep," he said with a shrug.

"Elian, why is Liath pink?" Michael asked, staring at the pouting guardian. The dog looked as if he'd just been tortured. Elian snorted,

"I told him not to wake me up unless something was on fire. I didn't see any flames, so he is pink. It'll wear off in an hour or so."

"Elian!" Lily chided, but couldn't help giggling a bit.

"What brings you all here?" Elian asked, motioning for everyone to sit. They were all a bit startled, now that they saw him without a robe on. He was indeed very fit, except for the belly. It was much bigger than they had first thought.

Elian curled up in one of the armchairs as they all sat. James and Lily looked decidedly nervous. Michael was a bit anxious, and Nicole and Aiden looked curious.

"Elian, the rest of the students will be arriving in about seven hours. We thought we should talk about what happened all those years ago, before they get here and start blasting you with questions," James said uncertainly. He and Lily looked very upset. Elian stiffened almost imperceptibly. He'd told them, and himself, that the reasons didn't matter. He could admit, if only to himself, that they did matter. Very much.

No one wanted to be abandoned or forgotten.

Lily bit her lip and looked at her son. "That day, eleven years ago now, things were going very much like they always did. James, Sirius, Remus, were out back playing with you, Michael and Riyan.

"I was inside with Jenna Black, and Rebecca Lupin. I was pregnant with Nicole at the time. You boys were outside, causing mischief as usual. I believe your father, and his friends were teaching you all how to make a massive quantity of bubbles," she said with a fond smile, before continuing.

"We all settled down for a picnic lunch, since with the war going on, we'd not seen much of each other. Before we realized what was going on, Voldemort and about twelve Death Eaters, including Peter Pettigrew, Apparated into the yard." James seemed to hiss at the name of his former friend, Pettigrew.

"Peter betrayed our location, and allowed Voldemort to bypass the Fidelius Charm, and all the wards that were tied into it. Our house elves were prepared for such an event, and appeared to take the children as they were supposed to.

"James ordered them to take all of you 'where you would be most safe' and they left as they were told. We managed to win our battle with the Death Eaters, only because Voldemort left after you and Michael disappeared. We think he tried to follow the house elves.

"When most of the Death Eaters were knocked out, Peter Pettigrew and the few that were still standing, fled. We returned to the house and up to the safe room where the elves were supposed to take you. It was protected under another Fidelius Charm, set by myself, and tied to James.

"When we got there, only Michael and Riyan were waiting for us. We called for Ella, the house elf that took you, but she did not appear. We searched the house, and then contacted Dumbledore. We couldn't find any sign of you. The other house elves would only tell us that they'd taken you to the 'safe place'." Here, Lily couldn't seem to continue. Tears slid down her face.

"We searched for two years," James said quietly. "The entire Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry Aurors searched as well. There was no sign of you anywhere. For a while, the Ministry could still record your magical signature, but after ten months, it disappeared.

"We kept up the search as long as we could before finally admitting defeat. Over the years, Voldemort has liked to taunt us that he had you, and that we had been the once to give you to him. After a while, we started to believe it," he said, a pained look on his face.

The entire story, Elian had never taken his eyes off his parents. This had been a vital piece of his history, and he hadn't quite realized how badly he needed to know that he hadn't been abandoned, or forgotten.

Now that he knew, he wasn't at all certain how to react. He had his own life now, and his own responsibilities. Things that he was pledged to commit to. How could he let himself get close to these people, his family? Especially when he knew he would have to leave them.

He'd been hurt before, and even among the elves, he didn't really have anyone he felt he could completely rely on. While he was greatly respected, Elian felt that the respect only came from what he could provide for the elvish nation. He understood his importance, but he couldn't help but want to be more to someone than just a means for children.

Yet, he was also an elf. The culture and beliefs were entirely different than wizarding ones. Even if he chose to leave his home with the elves behind, he would never really fit in among the mortals either. His brow wrinkled in distress at the thoughts. He didn't know what to do!

He looked into the anxious eyes of his parents, then gave them a shaky smile. He got to his feet, kissed his mother's cheek and squeezed his father's shoulder. Before any of them could react, he rushed out of the room, not wanting to burst into frustrated tears in front of them, or more particularly, the kids. His siblings, and 'cousins'.

As he rushed out, Liath got to his feet. He gave them all a sympathetic look, then ran after his charge.

Oo0oO

"Do you think he is okay?" Jenna Black asked, after a moment of shocked silence. James and Lily had returned to where there friends were, and explained what had happened, looking a bit distressed. Sirius squeezed her shoulders, looking worried.

"I am sure he'll be okay," Remus said, looking at James and Lily. The couple looked confused, and a bit hopeful. The werewolf spoke softly, "My wolf side is at least good for something. I think he's very upset, but mostly because he is confused. I could feel his relief when you told him the story all the way from here. For some reason his emotions are easy for me to read. Probably has something to do with him being and elf. I think he might have been worried for a long time that he was abandoned at that bloody orphanage."

"I guess, that makes sense," Lily said shakily. "Plus, it probably doesn't help that he's pregnant. Let's give him some time to pull himself back together, then I'll try to talk to him again."

Oo0oO

Elian was laying on one of the sofa's in front of his fireplace, having returned to his rooms. A light blanket was thrown over his sleeping form. Lily walked into the room quietly, and nodded at Liath, who lay on the floor beside the sofa. The large dog was no long pink.

She took a moment to just watch her son sleep. Elian looked rather peaceful, one hand resting protectively on his stomach, the other under his head. She could see the tear tracks on his cheeks, but he didn't seem to be in noticeable distress at the moment.

She hated to wake him, but the students would be arriving at the castle in an hour or so. She wanted him to have time to get ready. She was grateful that Albus was letting her, James, and Aiden stay at the castle in an effort to get to know there son.

Remus was already the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Sirius had been convinced (though it was really more of a bribe on Albus' part) to teach History of Magic. Professor Binns had rather abruptly decided he no longer wished to teach, and had either moved on, or was haunting some other building.

Sirius had been incredibly reluctant to teach, but having been raised in a proud, if Dark aligned, pureblood family, he knew the material very well. Jenna and Rebecca were able to stay as they were the spouses of professors.

Lily brought her attention back to her son. She was still torn with being horrified that he was being forced to carry children so young and pride that he was doing such a good job at it. If he had several hundred years to do it, surely the elves could have waited until he was a bit older?

She also couldn't help but wonder why he didn't seem bothered by not being able to raise his own children. Hopefully they were questions that they could get him to talk about. Maybe he did not want to be in the position he was in, but felt obligated?

Sighing, she gently touched his cheek. "Elian?" she murmured. Her son opened his eyes immediately. He gave her a small smile when he saw who was standing there.

"Hello, Lily," his brow wrinkled. "Is it alright if I call you that? I am not sure that I am ready for anything else yet."

"Of course, sweetheart. I don't mind," Lily told him with a gentle smile. "I just came to let you know, the other students will be arriving in about an hour. Is there anything else we need to accomplish before they get here?"

"I don't think so," Elian said, sitting up. I'll just get dressed real quick," he said, levering himself to his feet. Lily saw his brow wrinkle, and he suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Elian?" Lily asked in concern. Her son looked at her and gave her a tight smile.

"I'm okay. Would you Floo Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come through? She wants to learn about elvish pregnancies, particularly male ones. I think it is time for her to get her first lesson. In this case, 'how to rearrange twins to make it much easier to move for me'. They are quite awkward,' he said with another grimace. "I am going to get my clothes while she comes through, if she wants."

When Elian returned, Madam Pomfrey was waiting, looking concerned. Elian had on a pair of slacks, a white button up dress shirt, which was not buttoned, and a plain black tie that hung loosely around his neck. His black robes were hung over his arm.

Lily's eyebrows shot up a bit. She'd yet to actually see his stomach, but he didn't seem at all shy about it. He was quite a bit larger than she'd been even when she was pregnant with him and Michael. He walked over to them, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Elian dear, what is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked in alarm. Elian gave her a smile.

"Nothing too alarming, Madam Pomfrey. These two are very mischievous though. This one," Elian said, touching his left side, "Likes to flip so that his feet are pushing towards my belly button, and his head is back on my spine. With his sister stretching the correct way, it is making me rather uncomfortable in any position. Normally I am okay standing, or laying down, but this way, nothing is comfortable."

"Is there a way to fix that? In a regular, human pregnancy, they typically don't move that much, or not for very long. In any case, we are trained not to do anything magical, as it can hurt the baby."

"Yes, and normally in a human pregnancy, they aren't strong enough for long enough to do it much. They are also in a female, who's body is designed for a baby. In my case, the twins are now strong enough to be quite active, and I've still got a long ways to go. They don't have much room to stretch, so I have to adjust them myself.

"If you'd like, you are more than welcome to do it," Elian offered. Madam Pomfrey nodded, curiosity on her face. Elian smiled, leading them over to the sofa.

"Have you handled any typical pregnancies in your career?" he asked, sitting down gingerly, then laying back.

"Yes, that is what I did before I decided to come to Hogwarts," she said. Elian nodded,

"Go ahead and feel where they are positioned. You'll have to aim accurately for the spell to work right."

Lily watched with interest as Poppy pressed her fingers rather hard into Elian's stomach, locating both babies, and their position. Her brow wrinkled,

"He really is in a bad spot," she said, causing Elian to grin.

"The spell is very similar to the one you would use to correct a breech position. It's a little different, because the other one encourages labor, and that is definitely not what we are after. The spell is _muto positus, _meaning simply, alter position. You cast it at the baby's head, then guide him very slowly back to where he's supposed to be. You have to keep track of his head, because sometimes, once he's nearly there, he'll just flop back on his own."

Lily watched in fascination as Madam Pomfrey cast the spell, and very carefully guided the baby back to where he was supposed to be. As soon as she removed her wand, Elian let out a relieved sigh.

"Much better," he said with a smile. Madam Pomfrey rested her hand on his stomach, and was surprised by the enthusiastic kicking going on. She raised an eyebrow, looking at Elian. He laughed,

"They like the feel of magic. That, and I imagine the boy is protesting his move." The elf glanced up and motioned for Lily to come closer. "You are welcome to feel, if you like."

"Of course I would like to," Lily said with a smile of her own. She gently rested a hand on her son's stomach. She was quite startled by the enthusiastic kicking.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "I am glad that you and Michael were much more laid back. I don't know if I would have been able to take much of that!"

Elian grinned, sitting up. As he buttoned his shirt, he looked at her, "You were lucky. I feel like these two have been kicking since they were big enough to be felt." He turned his attention over to the mediwitch. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he started. She waved a hand at him.

"Nonsense, dear. I appreciate the learning experience immensely, and please, call me Poppy. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other well."

"Well, thank you anyways, Poppy," Elian said with a grin, as he knotted his tie. "I can do it all myself, but it is much easier to have assistance."

"Well, we should be off. The students will be arriving shortly," Poppy said, then stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. Elian shook his head as he pulled his hair back.

"I still find that a very odd method of travel," he admitted. Lily laughed, shaking her head as he put on his robes.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"I guess I am," Elian said, then offered her his arm. Liath followed the two of them out and down to the Great Hall.

"Nicole and John when with Hagrid to meet the train, so that they can take the typical ride across the lake, in the boats," Lily said as they walked. She laughed when Elian's face turned slightly green at the thought.

"I figured that if you were anything at all like me, there was no way you wanted to step foot in a rickety little boat. I went ahead and told Albus that you would forgo that experience for the time being. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Elian said fervently. "I am rather susceptible to seasickness anyways, and would not like to try my luck."

"I don't blame you for that!" Lily assured him with a laugh. "Just so you know, for tonight you will be sitting at the Head Tables with the staff, James and I, and of course Aiden. After that, you will be free to join whichever House table you feel like, or none at all if they are being irritating."

"Good to know," Elian said with a smile. They reached the Great Hall, but before they walked in, Elian stopped Lily. He looked into his mother's eyes, so very much like his own.

"I just want you to know, I was very relieved by your story, and that I am sorry for having doubted you both," he said quietly.

"Elian, you don't need to apologize. We were just all worried about your reaction. We didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not that I was upset. I was more, immensely relieved. I had eventually come under the impression that I was abandoned because I was an elf, or that you were all dead. It wasn't until I right before I came here that I discovered you were all still alive and well. I am afraid my mind jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"Well, we can all do our best to start all over and get to know each other again," Lily said. Elian nodded with a smile, and joined her in the Great Hall.

The other adults at the table looked very relieved to see him with a smile on his face. Elian took a seat between Aiden and Professor Snape. Elian nodded his head at the Potion's Master, who returned it .

It wasn't long before students began pouring into the Hall. Elian watched them with interest, not really used to such a large amount of children all in one place. Aiden waved excitedly to his brother and Riyan. Soon all the students were seated and Professor McGonagall brought in the nervous group of fist years.

Elian observed the frightened looking eleven year olds as they were Sorted into their houses. Aiden cheered enthusiastically when both John and Nicole were sorted into Gryffindor. When the Sorting finally finished, Albus stood up and started to give his speech.

"Welcome back to another year of learning. Before we eat, I have a few announcements to make. As always, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden," with that, he glanced towards the Gryffindor table, at a pair of red-headed twins, Michael and Riyan.

"Also, there is a new list posted on Mr. Filch's door of items that are against the rules. Also, magic is not allowed in the halls, and you would do well to remember that. On a lighter note, this year we will be holding a dueling club. First term will be used to learn the rules, and for the instructors to get a feel of your skill level. Second term will be to practice dueling and mock battles. At the end of the year, we will hold a tournament, in which the winner will earn one hundred points for their house, and an automatic pass for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was quite a bit of excited noise at that. "I am glad to see your excitement for learning," Albus said with a grin, knowing perfectly well that they just wanted the chance to hex each other. "Now, for the last announcement, we have a special treat this year. We have a transfer student energy who will be joining the third years.

"His name is Elian Luminaré, and he is also a High Elf. He wishes to experience Wizarding culture and learn. This is a special opportunity for us, as he elves are notorious for not mixing with mortals, so I expect you all to be polite and maybe learn something from Mr. Luminaré.

"Now, there is something else you should all know about Mr. Luminaré," Dumbledore said, and gestured to the elf. Elian toned out the rest of the Headmasters speech, as he explained what a Carrier was, and his importance to elves, as well as the presence of Liath. He looked at his brother, Aiden, who looked bored.

"Aiden, did you draw out your magic today?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I did. It was harder without your help, but I did get it all out. Mum and Dad are very happy," Aiden whispered.

"That is good, little one. Are you happy?"

"Very," The boy said with a delighted grin. Elian turned his attention back to the Headmaster, as he neared the end of his speech, explaining how some mortals carried the elvish gene, and were taken in by the elves at very young ages, to be raised properly.

"Elian was one of these children, though he did not go to the elves as a normal child would. His parents thought him lost for many years. You see, Elian was once Harry Potter. His parents are glad to have him back, and are also eager to learn from him. I hope that you all make him welcome. Now, let us eat, before anyone wastes away."

As soon as Albus sat down, the volume in the hall rose quite a bit. Elian seemed to completely ignore, or actually didn't notice, all the looks and comments about him. When dinner was finished, Albus dismissed the students.

Elian got to his feet and stretched slightly. He said a farewell to everyone at the teacher's table, then wandered out to his rooms. He got a few looks along the way, but he paid them little mind. Liath stayed very close to his charge, making sure that he was safe.

When Elian got to his rooms, he shrugged out of his robes with a sigh. It had been another long day. Tomorrow classes would start, and he was excited to see how things differed from the way elvish magic worked. He'd already read several books on each subject, but it would be nice to see it in practical use.

Elian looked at Liath, "I will see you in the morning. Did you get enough to eat a dinner?"

Liath nodded his head, then nudged the young elf to his room. Elian smiled and walked into his bedroom. As he lay down under the covers after putting on pajamas, he smiled to himself. Tomorrow should prove interesting.

**AN: Okay, That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Now, I've gotten some inquiries into a pairing. As I mentioned in the summary this will be considered a slash story, but I was thinking more along the lines of it being rather vague in relationship to the elves, which you will find out when Elian talks about how exactly he gets pregnant. However, if you would like me to make a more visible relationship with either a canon character, or one that I make up, let me know and I'll put it in. For this story, I would rather it be a student, or someone close to Elian's age. Other than that, I am open to suggestions! Let me know what you thing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that you are actually reading this. **

**~Lady Lupine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Sadly not mine. Ah well. One can dream.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I meant to have it up yesterday, but I got caught up watching the Super Bowl… Sadly, my home team did their best, but came up short right at the end. But, on a good note, it is actually ****possible**** for the Arizona Cardinals to make the Super Bowl. Who'd a thunk it?**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Four:

Elian woke early the next morning feeling fully energized, excited, and ready for the day. He would finally get to interact with kids his own age, and while he realized that he would likely get stared at a lot, he decided he didn't really mind. He was very relieved that he no longer felt utterly exhausted.

He glanced briefly at the time, it only 5:30, and decided that he had time for a work out. It had been a few days, and he was missing the exercise. He glanced at Liath, "Feel up for a light jog?" he asked his companion. The dog nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Elian put on some loose clothing and headed outside with his guard.

He had to admit that the clothing that wizards and Muggles wore was much easier to put on and move around in. Elvish clothing was nice, but it tended to be very fancy and formal. It was nice not to have to exercise in his underclothes. Particularly where he could be spotted by other people.

Once outside, he looked around the grounds and decided to just explore his surroundings, and jog for about half an hour, seeing where it took him. He enjoyed the run quite a bit, getting a good view of a rather violent tree, the Quidditch Pitch, and a rather small hut that belonged to Hagrid. He'd gotten a rather vague warning in the reports he'd received about large, often vicious animals being associated with the half-giant.

Finally after he'd had his fill, Elian headed back into the castle, feeling much better. Still having plenty of time, he began to practice various stretching and meditative positions. These were more difficult than simply jogging, as he had to change and adjust positions based on how large he was at the time. He had to adjust his balance every day, as he was usually at least a little bigger, and the twins liked to flop around.

At about six thirty, he heard a knock at the portrait and told Liath to let whoever it was in. He was currently in a rather awkward position, and he didn't want to have to do it again. He'd started by laying flat on his back, then lifted his midsection into the air, so that he was standing on his hands and feet, his body arched.

It was hard to hold this position for very long with the twins, but it felt good, so he would take what he could get. Elian didn't really notice or acknowledge when Remus Lupin came into the room along with Severus Snape. The two stopped abruptly at the sight, jaws dropped. Liath let out several amused sounding huffs that could only be considered laughs.

After a few minutes, Elian relaxed his body back onto the ground the stretched his arms up over his head, his eyes closed. He looked completely relaxed and utterly disinclined to move. Liath nudged him gently, reminding him that he had visitors. Elian opened his eyes and glanced towards the two astonished teachers.

"Good morning, Professors," he said with a smile, then got awkwardly to his feet. He had no problems doing stretches, but for some reason going from the floor to standing was still a challenge. Resting his hand on his stomach, he looked to see what his guests wanted.

"Good morning, Mr. Luminaré," Snape said, shaking his head in bemusement.

"I am quite impressed, Elian," Remus said with a laugh at his colleagues expression. "I don't believe I could manage that, even without being nine months pregnant."

Elian smiled, "I'll admit that it is a bit more difficult with twins, than it was during my first pregnancy. However, it helps keep me in shape, so my body repairs itself after the pregnancy. You should try some of the exercises though. It's good for you body, and mind."

"I guess that makes sense. Still, it looks horribly uncomfortable," Snape said honestly. Remus glanced at the potion's master with a small smile. He didn't know what had happened between Elian and Severus, but the normally acerbic man was being astonishingly polite to him.

"It's not too bad, so long as I am careful and don't move too fast. The only major problem is, as they get bigger, they throw of my center of balance, and I have to keep readjusting. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to ask if anyone here was proficient in sparring?" Elian asked curiously, as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Sparring? As in, with swords?" Remus asked. Elian nodded in agreement, taking a drink of water.

"No, I don't think so. The art has fallen out of practice with the use of wands. Some of the older pureblood families may still teach it. I can ask around," Snape said. "Professor Black, for instance, may have learned when he was young. Many of the Dark families thought it important to learn. At least, they used too,"

"I am sure he did learn," Remus said thoughtfully. "He'll need a bit of practice before he'll be of much use though. After he moved out of his home and in with the Potter's, he stopped any training he'd been doing at home."

Elian nodded thoughtfully, but shrugged. He'd work it out at some point. He just didn't want to lose any of his skills if he could help it. He refused to let the fact that he was expected to be pregnant almost constantly disrupt his lifestyle. It had taken him a long time to become sufficient with a sword.

"So, what brings you both here this morning, Professors?" Elian asked, once again curious.

"A couple things actually," Remus said. "First, you schedule," he handed the elf a piece of parchment. "Madam Pomfrey has claimed your Saturday mornings, if you don't mind. She said you two can trade healing tips."

Elian glanced at the schedule and smiled. It would certainly keep him busy, and give him plenty of exposure to the rest of the students.

"You should know that the House Heads, and your siblings, have been bombarded with questions," Snape said, rolling his eyes. If it is alright with you, the Headmaster would like to arrange for a class to take specifically about elves, and their history. He also wants to offer, for anyone of age, or with parental consent, a class about elvish pregnancies, particularly yours. It might save you hundreds of questions in the long run. If the students know they'll get a chance to hear all about it, they might save the questions till then."

"I have no problems talking about it," Elian said thoughtfully. "It's alright with me. If you like, I can meet with all the parents first, and tell them how things work. They can decided then if it is suitable for their children to learn. Some of the magic involved is very explicit, but it is also different than anything they will ever come across, being unique only to High Elves."

"Hmm, perhaps we should do a trial run with the teachers first. Besides which, I know several are extremely curious, including James and Lily," Remus said. Elian laughed,

"You know, Nicole has already asked me about it. I told her that I wouldn't be sharing until it had been passed by Lily and James first. Though, she seems to a fairly good grasp of how it 'usually' works."

"Good lord, don't say that in front of James!" Remus said with a snort. Even Snape's lips twitched at the thought. Elian smiled at that, knowing that no parent would want their eleven year old to know anything about sex. It would probably make them uncomfortable when they talked to him about it.

"Why don't you get dressed? We'll accompany you down to the Great Hall," Snape said suddenly. Elian nodded in agreement and disappeared into his bedroom. Remus glanced at Severus, his brow wrinkled in concern.

"Did you pick up on that?" he asked soflty.

"Yes. He is rather upset about something," Severus replied. "The emotions are practically leaking off of him. He looked happy enough on the outside."

"I wonder what it is. I first felt it when he mentioned his first pregnancy. I wonder if it has to do with that. Maybe something went wrong?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to watch him. I don't think we should come out and ask. He's already being requested to give us a lot of information, even though he's said it doesn't bother him any."

Elian returned then, fully dressed in his school robes. "Ready?" Remus asked. Elian nodded with a smile. As the group walked to the Great Hall, Snape asked him,

"Where are you planning on sitting for breakfast this morning?"

Elian thought about it for a long moment, his left arm resting on top his stomach. "Well, I have potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor first thing this morning. I don't think it would be wise to sit with either of them first. If I sat with the Gryffindors, the Slytherins would never talk to me. I think I'll chose one of the neutrals. Probably Hufflepuff. From what I have heard, if I sit with the Ravenclaws, I will never actually get to my breakfast."

Remus laughed, "That, young one, is a very smart choice. We were going to suggest Hufflepuff anyways. James already talked to the kids, and they know why you won't be joining them for meals until at least tomorrow. You already have friends in Gryffindor, so it will be easier to join them."

"Good. I will join the Ravenclaws for lunch then, and take on the Slytherins at dinner."

"Why that order?" Snape asked curiously. Elian grinned,

"I've heard a lot about your snakes, Professor. This will give me a chance to watch them. I have two classes with them today."

Remus let out a snort of laughter, "Sounds like you quite a bit Slytherin yourself, Elian." Snape also looked amused at the rather accurate assessment of his snakes and the plan to give Elian a little more of an advantage with them.

The elf grinned at them as they walked into the Great Hall. It was still early enough that it wasn't very crowded, but the people that were there did stare while trying to look like they weren't.

Elian absently walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down, picking out some things for breakfast, which mostly included fruits and a bowl of oatmeal. It didn't take long for some of the braver Hufflepuffs, including one, Cedric Diggory, to sit down beside him and start chatting. Elian ignored the other curious stares easily, though was definitely aware of them.

Elian responded pleasantly, answering their question and asking some of his own, particularly about the course schedule. The Hufflepuffs shared information about all the teachers, and their quirks, as well as the easiest way to get to places, and which staircases he should avoid. Elian was still amazed with the moving staircases. He thought it would make it rather difficult to get anywhere on time, even if you knew the castle well. He was definitely going to have to learn more than one way to get to each class.

When it was time to go to potions, Elian followed the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years down to the dungeon, observing their behavior along the way. They seemed to be avoiding getting too close to each other, and sending dirty looks and insults across the hall. Elian rolled his eyes at the behavior. He understood that this group was particularly volatile. Many of the students had parents fighting in the war, and many of them were on the opposite side.

Elian was surprised that the children of Death Eaters, regardless of what House they were in, were allowed to attend the school. It seemed like it was asking for trouble. He was also surprised that Death Eaters were willing to send their children to a school in control of the opposition. To Elian, this seemed like a rather large tactical error. It would take much to use the children as hostages.

As they walked, Elian noticed that he was getting quite a few covert glances from the Slytherins, which amused him slightly. The Gryffindors didn't seem as curious, but then they'd probably got a lot more information from Michael and Riyan the night before than the Slytherins had gotten from Snape.

When they reached the potion's class room, Professor Snape announced that there would be assigned seating this year, and it would change with each potion they brewed. The students groaned when he started to put them with members of the opposite house. There was an odd number of students, so Elian had the feeling that he would be rotated between pairs, making a group of three, as to not outnumber any house in a single group. Today Elian found that he was pared up with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, and Riyan Black.

Elian sighed slightly when he saw the looks the two were giving each other. It was quite obvious that there was a major feud between the two. Elian glanced sideways at the teacher, who briefly gave him an apologetic look.

Once all the students were seated, Professor Snape briefly talked about what they would be covering this term, then started talking about the days potion, one used for healing minor broken bones. Elian frowned slightly. When the professor was done explaining and set everyone to work, Elian raised his hand. Severus walked over curiously, and Draco and Riyan were forced to stop their bickering and work.

"Yes, Mr. Luminaré?" he asked.

"Professor, I don't think it is wise that I help with this potion, or any of the ones used specifically for repairing bones," he said, staying well away from the ingredients.

"And why is that?" Severus asked with a slight frown. He didn't think it likely that Elian was simply being lazy.

"Do you have a completed potion that you aren't too attached too?" Elian asked with a slight smile. Curious, Severus retrieved the requested item and set it on an empty table. Elian raised an eyebrow,

"You might want to step back a bit," he suggested. The teacher, and students, did as requested, watching in fascination. Elian briefly rubbed his hands together over the potion. He then took a hurried step back. Snape was astonished when the potion began letting off quite a lot of thick smoke, that clung to the table and headed towards the floor.

Elian laughed at the expression on the potion master's face, then vanished the smoke and the potion with a discreet wave of his hand that no one seemed to notice. "And that was only using a tiny bit of skin. For some reason, these potion's don't react well to elvish magic. We didn't let our master experiment with it to find out why. Thought he might blow up the entire continent."

"Can you at least prepare the ingredients?" Snape asked. Elian smiled apologetically, but shook his head.

"No, not really. It still makes it do weird things. Even if I wear gloves it effects the entire thing. Like I said, something about my magic disrupts it."

"Very well, Mr. Luminaré, I certainly don't want my class room to explode. Perhaps you can join me, and we'll discuss possible reasons for this rather unusual phenomenon."

Elian smiled, and chatted with the professor during the class, asking questions about different aspects of potions making. He also observed the teachers interactions with his class. Snape was very strict with his students, and a little biased towards the Slytherins, he noted.

"Professor," Elian said, towards the end of the class. So far, nothing had been blown up or melted, though a young Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom seemed to be having some issues with his brew. Snape looked at him curiously. "If you are interested, I will give you some hair and blood to experiment with."

"Of course I am interested," Snape said, looking relatively exited at the prospect. Elian laughed,

"I'll get it for you tonight. It will be nice if you can figure out the reason behind that reaction. We have to heal bones the hard way. You can have what you like, actually. I am sure you will come up with some interesting potions. I would also suggest you look into how our blood effects your Wolfsbane potion. Elves, of any kind, are immune to Lycanthropy."

Snape's eyes got wide at that. He knew that many animals were immune to the disease, but he'd never met a species close to humanoid that had the same immunity. Perhaps he would be able to come up with a complete cure, or at least a preventative. If nothing else, he should be able to make it so that current werewolf's could not pass on the disease, whether or not they bit someone.

Snape smiled lost in thought, clearly pleased. Elian left the classroom with a chuckle, and headed towards Charms, which would be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Elian found this class to be enjoyable, though he was convinced that wizards did magic the hard way. Professor Flitwick was surprised when Elian could easily do the spells without a wand, but with it, he had difficulties.

Elian tried to explain to the small teacher that he had learned to visualize his magic in a different way, and was not in particular need of a device to direct the magic. However, he could see that the wand could make it easier and more accurate to aim, particularly in a duel. Elian put in considerable effort learning to get his magic to go through the wand first.

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully. Elian answered questions as they came, an generally enjoyed being among kids his own age. He attended his Arithmancy class, and Herbology, the last of which he found both easy, and interesting. The wizarding world had very different magical plants. Perhaps he could arrange a way to exchange some plants, particularly the ones used for healing.

That night during dinner, Elian joined the Slytherin's. He found himself between a young man named Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. The Slytherins welcomed him cautiously and without any noticeable enthusiasm.

The Slytherins weren't being very receptive, and most seemed to be trying to ignore him. Elian made no sign that it bothered him in the least. Despite what he'd heard about this particular group, they were still just kids and rather unlikely to do anything in front of so many witnesses.

Of course, the day seemed to have gone too well, and fate intervened to take care of that. After all, it wouldn't do to allow things to run smoothly.

A loud screech caught the attention of everyone in the hall, and they all looked up, watching as an enormous black falcon winged into the Great Hall. Elian saw the Potion's Master gasp in alarm when he saw the bird, speaking rapidly to the Headmaster. The bird swooped down, dropping a black letter in the middle of the Great Hall and disappeared in a flash. Before anyone could move, the letter burst into flames, and sent out a pulse of white magic throughout the room before the remains disappeared entirely.

Everyone in the room, including the teachers, looked around to see what in the world had happened. At first, everyone seemed frozen, and there was no noticeable difference. Elian, however, did notice something. His body started to tremble, and he felt sweat drip down his face. His heart was racing, and he felt dizzy

"Luminaré?" Draco Malfoy asked suddenly, alarmed by the expression. Elian didn't acknowledge the boy as he slumped forward and fell onto the table. That was when the teachers saw him, and Remus Lupin was the first at his side, followed quickly by Severus Snape, whose face was clenched in an odd expression that may have been pain.

Remus gently tilted the boy back, and felt for a pulse. He was relieved that there was one, but alarmed at how fast it was going. Liath was snarling at everyone else, keeping them from coming too close.

"Lupin, can you carry him? We've got to get him to the Hospital Wing. I don't know what that magic was, but it was Voldemort's bird, so I doubt it was pleasant."

There were many alarmed gasps at the statement, and frantic whispers spread through the Great Hall like flames. Remus nodded, and gently lifted the unconscious elf, running towards the Hospital Wing, Snape and Liath right behind him.

They barely noticed Dumbledore's commands to get the students calmed down, and checked to make sure no one else was injured.

Michael exchanged an alarmed look with his siblings. What on earth had that been? Why had it only effected Elian? Suddenly, the third year felt a bizarre feeling, like a tingle in the back of his mind. Michael froze, and saw his hands start to tremble.

"You okay, mate?" Ron Weasley, another Gryffindor asked him. Michael looked up to reply, but only could let out a gasp as he too suddenly lost consciousness.

**AN: Okay, I have a poll up for people whom Elian should get romantically involved with as I have had several inquiries. Go ahead and vote, up to three each, and I'll let you know the results in a few chapters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I truly appreciate it :D**

**~Lady Lupine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: A bit of blood in this chapter. Careful :D It's not too bad, I don't think, but just in case, I will put **** at the top and bottom of that section. **

**AN: So sorry this took so long. I have not been feeling well. Anyone ever had kidney stones? Not pleasant. So, my poll is not cooperating with me at all. Only some people can apparently cast their votes through it. I have no idea why. So, until I have had an epiphany about said problem, you are all welcome to send me a PM with a vote about the ship, or leave it in a review. I will keep track myself. My apologies for the inconvenience. Totals so far will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! ~Lady Lupine.**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Five:

Elian opened his eyes very slowly, his entire body throbbing violently. He couldn't refrain from groaning softly. He was incredibly uncomfortable, and he couldn't see anything but a flickering light. Blinking he struggled to focus on a dark blur that suddenly appeared over his head.

"Elian?" It was the gentle voice of Lily Potter. Despite the fact that she spoke softly, Elian felt his head pound slightly with protest. Elian struggled to focus his attention on her, and slowly her face became clearer until he could actually see her. The expression on his face was very concerned. Before he could respond, he felt a violent surge of pain through his abdomen.

He let out another gasp of pain, his hand immediately going to the side of his stomach. He curled up his body slightly in pain. Gritting his teeth, he fought to concentrate. It was a rather difficult endeavor.

"What, happened?" he choked out through a fit of pain. He was sure that it wasn't good to be in this much pain, but he couldn't quite recall what had happened to cause it.

"We're not sure, sweetheart. Whatever it is, you are in a lot of pain, though we can't really tell from what. It seems to have knocked Michael out too, though we have no idea why as no one else was affected. James went to get Madam Pomfrey."

At the end of her words, the mediwitch rushed over, James and Severus right behind her. "Elian, thank goodness you are awake. We don't know what to do for you. Your guard won't let us give you any potions, or cast any spells on you. Can you tell us what to do? Or what is going on?"

The elf took a moment to evaluate his body, and a strange pull of foreign magic, then Elian nodded, and as soon as the pain began to subside a bit, he started to explain. "I am in labor," he said quietly, his voice barely a croak.

"What?" Poppy yelped in alarm.

"Liath?" Elian asked, gritting his teeth. The elf seemed to have disappeared, though Elian was quite sure he'd seen him not more than a moment ago.

"He ran out as soon as he saw you open your eyes. Elian, what on earth do we do? We haven't prepared for anything. Isn't this way too early? Will they be okay if they come out now? How are they going to come out?" Poppy asked in a rush. Elian gave her a smile, the pain having retreated briefly.

"Relax a bit, they can't come out without my help, as I am sure you've noticed, there is nowhere for them _to_ come out. However, I will keep having contractions until I get them out myself. I don't have time to teach you the spells now. They are difficult at the best of times.

"I am going to have to put it off as long as I can. Liath went to get the twins parents, and the next set of parents. The babies can survive but are in a very important stage of development. Right now they are attached through me, to the entire Elvish nation; and with that, all of the inherent knowledge they will need. If I cut it off, they will be outcast."

Elian closed his eyes as another strong contraction went through him. His forehead wrinkled and his hands clenched the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. James and Lily could only watch in horror. Both looked to afraid to even touch their son.

Elian gritted his teeth and shifted uncomfortably. After a few minutes, he continued talking quietly. "I guess that you guys are going to get to meet some elves after all."

"Do you know what that spell was? Michael is unconscious too, though he doesn't seem to be in any pain." The question came from Albus, who looked startled by the thought of magic he'd never heard of, particularly coming from Voldemort. It was alarming to say the least.

Before Elian could answer, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open, and Minerva and Remus rushed in carrying Nicole and Aiden. Sirius was close behind them, looking alarmed.

''What happened?" Lily cried out in distress, rushing over to her children.

"They both passed out and are now unconscious," Minerva said, gently putting Aiden on one of the beds. "They were just sitting around talking, and it looked like they suddenly fell asleep.

"What is going on? Why is it just our children affected?" James demanded as Dumbledore walked over. Elian met the eyes of the Headmaster, and nodded once, indicating that he knew what the problem was. Cringing, he sat up, catching the attention of everyone.

"What are you doing? You should be laying down," Madam Pomfrey said in concern. Elian gave her a smile.

"I will lay down when I need to. Moving around and walking will help some with the pain," he said, getting to his feet. Remus offered his arm, which Elian accepted with a small smile, his hand resting on his belly. At least he didn't have to worry about squeezing the werewolf too hard.

"Elian, do you know what that spell was? Or at least what it is doing?" Lily asked, gently brushing Aiden's hair out of his face. She had seen her youngest child ill too much to feel calmly about the situation.

"Yes, I do," Elian said. "The spell was designed to drain the magic completely out of a set of siblings."

"What!" Poppy yelped in alarm. She immediately tested the magic on all four boys, but it came back normal.

"Will we be needing to look out for other siblings sets at the school, like the Weasley's?" Minerva asked in concern. Elian shook his head, and closed his eyes and squeezed Lupin's arm a bit as another contraction hit him. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and continued walking around the room, ignoring the concerned looks.

"No, it only works on one set at a time. I am guessing that Voldemort switched the spell around a bit in order to be able to target us specifically. He seems to have created a way for it to target me specifically, probably by giving it a way to seek out elves. He knew that I would be the only one, not in animal form anyways.

"What he didn't count on was all the spells I have tied to me just now. A rather large number connects me to the Elvish nation. The spell is affecting those at the moment, which by the way is alerting the other elves. It is trying to do what is supposed to and go through me to Michael, Nicole, and Aiden.

"I am doing what I can to block it from them, unfortunately it probably hurt, so that is why they are unconscious. Apparently the spell had a side effect of premature labor on my part," Elian said, making a face. He looked at Dumbledore.

"I hope you don't mind a few elves descending on your school. I had other arrangements made for May but,"

"Nonsense, I have no problems at all," Albus reassured the boy.

"How are you managing to block it from your siblings? Will you be able to cancel the spell" Madam Pomfrey asked suddenly, her hands on her hips. Elian gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"The spell was not designed for nonhumans. Very few are. I have some control over it, though it does hurt. But if I release the block I put on it in my mind, it will drain their magic, possibly permanently. I can probably cancel the spell completely, but not just now. My magic is a bit too busy to more than block it at the moment."

"You are blocking a spell from Voldemort _and_ preparing to give _birth_?" Poppy asked incredulously. Elian chuckled at the expression on her face, still moving slowly around the room.

"I am not really preparing for anything. Rather, I am waiting. As I said, the procedure is entirely magical, though I will definitely feel it. The contractions are very different to what you are thinking of. They are more pulses of magical energy that wants to be released immediately. That is where the pain is coming from. That, and the twins can feel the magic, and it is agitating them, so they are moving a lot."

Elian paused again, gritting his teeth. This time his face scrunched up, and he leaned over, gripping the edge of one of the hospital beds. Before anyone could inquire to his wellbeing, Professor Flitwick rushed into the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, Death Eaters are surrounding the wards. They haven't managed to get through yet, but they are trying hard." On the end of those words, Severus gripped his left arm with a hiss, looking quickly at the Headmaster. Albus sighed in concern,

"Very well, go to him Severus. I don't want you getting hurt. I will see to strengthening the wards and gathering the teachers to come and fight. We must protect the students," Albus said, preparing to rush out. Minerva and Filius had already left to see to the students.

"No need," Elian suddenly said with a pained gasp. His face was scrunched up, and he was half laying on the bed.

"What do you mean, Elian?" Dumbledore asked quickly. The boy gave him a pained smile.

"The elves are here. The king, the royal guards and the warriors. Over a thousand. I do not think you have much to worry about," he said between gasps. "They will protect the school. Voldemort is going to be in a lot of trouble."

Snape glanced at the Headmaster, "Maybe I can alarm Voldemort enough to scare him off for now. He will not want to fight the elves. Perhaps we can avoid bloodshed," he said, then rushed out of the hospital wing.

Lily and Poppy were hovering over Elian, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Elian, what are we waiting for? Are you planning on stopping this somehow? You said they will be outcast if they are born now."

"Can't stop it," Elian muttered. "I can, however, transfer their connection to their biological parents for the remaining nine months. They will have to remain nearby, as they will still need to be connected to my magic as well."

The group looked thoughtful for a moment, then Lily asked slowly, "What do you mean by biological parents? Aren't you biologically the parent?"

Elian sighed, this was going to take some explaining. He was in enough pain now that he was relatively distracted, he hoped it all came out right.

Oo0oO

Severus Snape rushed across the Hogwarts grounds to get to the wards. Normally he would Apparate to Voldemort after crossing the line, but in this case, he wouldn't have to. He could see the Dark Lord already.

When he reached his 'master', he bowed low and waited for permission to speak. This was the part he hated most about pretending to be devoted to the Dark Lord. The servitude was horrific. Once proud nobles had been reduced to bowing and kissing the feet of a madman. Voldemort finally looked at the Potion's Master with a sneer.

"Well, Severus?" he demanded. "What is going on in the castle?"

"They do not seem all that concerned, my Lord," Severus said respectfully. "Dumbledore is confident the wards will hold, and he mentioned something about reinforcements. Apparently the elves sensed something wrong with Elian Luminaré and have sent over a thousand elves. They take attacks on his person very seriously. My Lord, I fear they will come after you. Elian hinted that there were plenty more elves simply waiting for orders."

Voldemort hissed angrily in Parseltongue, then shot at Cruciatus curse at Severus , who fell to the ground with a gasp, refusing to scream.

"Lucius!" Voldemort shouted, turning to his second in command.

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked cautiously from behind his mask.

"Find out if there are really other elves here," Voldemort snapped before turning back to Severus. Lucius' eyes went wide and he rushed off to do as ordered. Severus sighed silently, even the ever proud Malfoy family was reduced to rushing around like a house elf. For a family that 'bows to no one', it was rather sad.

"Severus, do you know why they are reacting so swiftly?"

"I would imagine that it is because the spell in the envelope has forced the Carrier into early labor. He seems to have some control over the magic, and has blocked it from his siblings, though they are unconscious. Elves see their young as extremely vital, and they thought that they might lose any, or the chance for more has angered them. My Lord, you must be cautious. Perhaps an attack should wait until we have solid information on their numbers, and we know if they plan to attack you, or remain neutral and simply protect the Carrier," Sever said, his body tense. Suggesting things to the Dark Lord often led to being cursed. Voldemort was silent for a long time, and Severus didn't dare to raise his head.

Lucius returned with a gasp, "They are here, my Lord. Coming out of the forest now. At least a thousand in number."

Voldemort nodded, surprisingly calm, "Very well. Call off this attack. Retreat to the manor and prepare the inner circle for a strategy planning session. We need ideas on countering and fighting the elves. If they have chosen a side, then it is likely any other light aligned creatures, and perhaps many of the neutrals, will join the Order. Severus, stay here and see what information you are able to pick up."

Severus bowed and returned to the castle, but waited just outside to make sure all the Death Eaters and Voldemort disappeared. Once they were gone, the Potion's Master walked into the castle, and frowned when he noticed his hands trembling slightly. Repeated Cruciatus curses were beginning to have serious effects on his nervous system.

When Severus made it to the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, he was surprised to see that the only ones there were Albus, Poppy, Elian, and five rather impressive adult elves. Two of the elves, the females, had golden blond hair and sapphire eyes. They looked to be sisters at least, if not twins. One of the men had dark chestnut hair, one had auburn hair, and the third had sandy brown hair. They all had an unearthly feel to them that was quite disconcerting.

"Severus, are you okay?" Poppy asked in concern, startling the professor out of this thoughts. Severus waved off the question with a typical sneer. He looked at Albus,

"Well, the Dark Lord has run back off to his lair to plan, he says. I think he is very worried. The more calm and rational a reaction he has, the more nervous he is."

"Thank Merlin," Dumbledore said in relief.

"Where did everyone go?" Severus asked, taking a potion that Poppy handed him, and drank it absently. It was one of his own potions designed to help nerve damage after a Cruciatus curse.

"Elian warned them that while he would mostly be using magic for the birth, it would still be bloody. I don't think they wanted to watch," Poppy answered with a smile, remembering the slightly green look faces, particularly James and Sirius. Severus rolled his eye slightly, but he was too curious to be willing to leave if he was allowed to stay.

Severus watched the scene in front of him. Elian seemed to be concentrating intensely, despite the fact that he looked to be in pain. He spoke softly in elvish, his hands resting on his stomach. After several minutes he lifted his hand slowly.

They watched in fascination as two beams of gold light followed Elian's hands. The elf brought his hands up and touched the foreheads of one of the blond female elves, and the auburn-haired male.

As soon as the strand of magic touched them, the two elves chanted something in return. All at once, the gold light disappeared, and Elian fell back, gasping. The dark-haired elf gently helped Elian take a drink of water, wiping the sweat off his face. The two elves that had just received the magic looked disoriented for a moment, but returned their concentration quickly to Elian.

Severus fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. He was skeptical about the idea of watching someone give birth, but at the same time, he knew perfectly well that very few mortals would ever be opportunity to witness it. An elf birth was rare as it was, let alone a male one. When Elian seemed to get a bit of energy back, he glanced at Albus and Severus.

"You two are welcome to stay, if you are you sure you want to?" he asked quietly, sounding utterly exhausted.

"So long as it is okay with you, Mr. Luminaré," Albus said. Elian gave him a smile and a slight nod, then glanced at the mediwitch.

"Poppy, we are going to need a large basin. That is where the sack will break, and the artificial uterus will fall."

Poppy nodded, looking slightly alarmed at that description. She conjured a large basin though, and set it on a cart beside the bed. Severus and Albus stepped a little closer, paying attention.

"Is there anything you will need afterwards? Are you going to be in pain?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I will be very sore for a week or two, but not in the same way a female will. A mild pain reliever will be sufficient," Elian said, wincing when another contraction hit him. When it stopped, Elian looked at the room, "Ready?" he asked everyone, and received several nods.

Smiling, he closed his eyes, and leaned back on the bed, slightly reclined. He took several deep breaths, then rested his hands on his stomach. He chanted soflty in elvish. The words were very musical and almost hypnotizing to listen too.

Finally Elian stopped chanting. He began to slowly lift his arm hands up off his stomach. Once again the gold colored light began appearing. Severus could only assume that this was Elian's magic. If it was anything at all like the same stuff that he'd used to show Aiden how to repair his magic.

The glowing light seemed to emerge from his stomach in a spherical shape. It was impossible to see inside the sphere though. Elian's teeth were gritted tightly as he pulled out the sphere bit by bit, entirely using magic.

The further out the sphere got, the more Elian seemed to shake. Albus, Severus, and even Madam Pomfrey were looking on in astonishment. Finally, after nearly forty minutes, the sphere was completely out, leaving Elian's stomach looking rather deflated. Elian carefully guided the sphere over to the basin that Madam Pomfrey had created for him.

********

Severus watched in fascination as the gold magic disappeared, revealing what looked like a female uterus. Elian lowered it into the basin, then with another murmured word, burst it, revealing the twin, who still floated in the air, attached by umbilical cords.

Elian wavered slightly, as the elves he'd attached the strands of magic to stepped forward with blankets read. With one more spell, Elian removed the cords and waved a weak hand at the other elves. They stepped forward solemnly and wrapped a blanket around each infant, taking them in their arms.

Elian flopped back in utter exhaustion, sweat dripping down his face, and gasping slightly for air. He glanced at Poppy and Severus.

"You can use what you like in potions, otherwise, it can all be vanished. Just take care. It's infused with a lot of magic," he mumbled, then immediately dropped to sleep.

********

Severus cast a spell at the basin, sending it down to his quarters. He was definitely interested in studying the properties. The group watched as the dark-haired elf once again gently wiped sweat from Elian's brow. Then much to Snape's surprise, he changed into the large dog that was Liath, and lay at the end of the bed, guarding him.

The blond elf holding the baby glanced at the others and spoke in hesitant English. "We will retire for now, Elian may introduce us all when he wakes," she said. Albus nodded, and watched as the four elves, and the infants, left the infirmary. Poppy had to refrain herself from protesting, but went to check on Elian.

"I suppose I should let James and Lily know how he is doing, and check on the other children. Severus, you should get some rest as well. I have a feeling that this war is going to get more difficult soon."

Severus nodded and disappeared down the corridor that led to the dungeons. Albus walked off, contemplating Elian, the large number of elves on the school grounds, and Voldemort.

Poppy looked at her young patient and sighed, covering him with a blanket. He was far too young to be giving birth, particularly having to do all the work himself. She hoped that he would be okay. As she looked at him thoughtfully, she decided that she would do her very best to convince the elves to wait until he was at least sixteen before making him carry another child.

Oo0oO

Lily gave her husband a look of relief. Albus had just told him that Elian was doing fine, and was fast asleep, as were both babies. She was grateful, but still slightly traumatized about the entire ordeal. She thought back to what Elian had told her about the other elves being biological parents. It certainly explained why he didn't have any noticeable difficulties giving up his children.

Jenna looked at them all, "So, what you were saying was, Elian contributes nothing to the creation of the children he carries beyond magical strength?" she asked uncertainly. Lily nodded,

"Yes. Normally, each parent provides for fifty percent of a child's genetic makeup. In this case, the provide it, but Elian carries the information in himself. He didn't really have the energy to explain _how_ exactly that happens. All he said was that the twins biologically belong to those two other elves. He is proving the magic.

"Apparently it has never happened that an elf with Wizarding magic capabilities has been a Carrier. From what they are seeing so far with the first child he carried, Elian is making the elves a much stronger race. They will likely be able to adapt more with mortals because of that. They aren't sure what other affects he will have on the race, but they are apparently excited about it.

"It is why the king willing mobilized their entire nation to come to his side as soon as they felt he was in danger. He's very important to them, and are not going to be happy with Voldemort at all."

Sirius thought about this information and then smiled at James and Remus. "Well, all I can say is, anything that makes Voldy nervous is good for us."

Remus rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head as the others laughed in a release of intention. Perhaps things were starting to look up for them.

**AN: So, as I said, I have no idea why the poll refuses to work for anyone. I tested it myself and it worked, but did not record the results when I logged in. So, I will simply record any votes at the end of each chapter. Voting will end after chapter 8 or 9, depending on the response I get. Remember, you can have up to three votes for whoever you like.**

**Charlie Weasley-2**

**Draco Malfoy-2**

**Blaise Zabini-1**

**OC-1**

**No Pairing- 1**

**Another elf-1**

**Reviews….please? *blinks hopefully, fluttering eyelashes***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry at how long it took me to update. My hard drive decided to **_**die**_** on me. I had to give it a funeral. Then my poor laptop had a brain transplant. I am **_**so**_** glad that I keep all of my files backed up or they would have been lost forever. Note to self, do not allow your computer to lose power when it is doing an update!! That is very bad. **

**Okay, on with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Six:

Elian remained deeply asleep until late the next morning. He woke feeling his entire body throbbing. He groaned slightly and carefully sat up, rubbing his face. He wasn't surprised. He'd used a massive amount of magic the previous day, and it was as demanding on his body as any physical activity. He knew that despite the fact that the pregnancy had been mostly supported with magic, his insides were still in quite a bit of disorder. Particularly the parts that had been attached to the babies. They were raw and aching. He would likely bleed for the next week or so until everything healed up.

With a yawn, he made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, moving carefully. He turned the water as hot as it could go, and enjoyed soaking under the steam. Taut muscles relaxed and he was extremely disinclined to get out.

When some of the pain had dissipated, he got out and dried off. He pulled on a set of white robes, which he would be wearing for a while. He'd explained to the Headmaster previously that the white signified for the elves that he was not with child at the moment. There were particular rules and etiquette for such an occasion.

For instance, his hair would have to be worn mostly loose, and certain tattoos would reappear on his back. He was expected to where white, though he thought he could get out of it while he was actually attending class. Elian couldn't decided if the other elves were more respectful when he was pregnant, or when he wasn't, but they strongly desired to know which state he was in.

Sighing slightly, Elian returned to the Hospital Wing and found Poppy waiting for him. She had a concerned expression on her face. She looked over at Elian as he walked back to bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "I thought you might be trying to drown yourself in there. To be honest, I was expecting to see you up."

Elian gave her a smile, gingerly sitting down on the edge of one of the beds, a hand resting on his abdomen.

"I am well, Poppy," he said with a smile. "Tired and sore, but as long as I take it easy for the next week or two, I should be fine."

"How long do you have before you have to—" The mediwitch was cut off as Lily, James, and Remus came in, each carrying one of the Potter children. Elian watched as his siblings were set down on beds. Sirius followed the group, along with the Headmaster. Elian got carefully to his feet again,

"I guess I should fix this," he said. Lily looked over at her son, surprised to see him awake.

"Elian!" she exclaimed, walking over to him. She gave him a gentle hug, as if afraid she would break him. "How are you feeling?"

Elian smiled at her, "I'm okay. Tired and sore, but I'll be back to normal soon. I didn't have much time to prepare for that as I would have liked. Liath says the twins are doing well, but will need to be in close contact with me, as well as their biological parents. They should be here a bit later with our healer to give me advice on how we should proceed."

Elian looked at his twin brother with a slight frown. He didn't like that he'd left them unconscious so long. He looked as Lily and James. "I am sorry I didn't fix this sooner. I wasn't sure what effects removing the spell would have on any of us, including the twins."

"Oh, don't worry about it Elian," James said in surprise. "You were a bit busy last night. It seems that these three are okay. It is probably better that you waited until you could put all of you attention on this." Elian gave the man a smile, walking closer to his siblings.

"Well, it should be fairly easy to fix this now. Voldemort doesn't have enough, if any, experience with Elvish magic for that spell to be very effective."

James nodded and watched as his son got to work, chanting softly in elvish.

Oo0oO

When Michael opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was that he was in the Hospital Wing. All that white couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Groaning, he pushed himself upright, wondering what in Merlin's name had happened. The first thing he saw was Nicole and Aiden laying in beds to his right. They were moving around a little, and looked as though they were about to wake up.

He looked around some more, and jumped to his feet in alarm when he saw Elian. The elf was reclined in bed, a sleepy smile on his face as he watched his twin wake up.

"Welcome back, Michael," he said with a chuckle.

"Elian, are you okay? What happened?" Michael asked in concern. It was then that he noticed two things. One was that Elian seemed to have shrunk in size. _A lot. _The second thing was that there was a small infant sleeping on his chest.

"Uh, Elian?" Michael asked plaintively, blinking slightly. Before Elian could answer, they heard the high pitched yell of an infuriated woman coming from Madam Pomfrey's office, though it was difficult to say what she was yelling about, or even who the 'she' was.

Elian rolled his eyes, "They've been in there for two hours now. James, Lily, Madam Pomfrey, the Headmaster, Professors Lupin and Black, King Nida, and the Elvish healer, Rialla. I've no idea what they are shouting at each other about."

Liath lifted his head up from where he was sleeping at the foot of the bed, and glanced at the infant. Elian looked down at the baby, then back at his guard, and nodded with a smile.

Michael was growing more confused the longer he was awake. "Is he telepathic?" he asked his brother after a moment, settling on one of many questions. Elian gave him a surprised look.

"Yes, all elves have the talent to a certain extent. Liath is one of the best at it. I myself have no problems hearing people, but I cannot speak with words to others. I can only something we call emotive telepathy. In other words, Liath can tell what my emotional response is to whatever he is saying."

"Why aren't you pregnant anymore? Mum said that the babies weren't due until May; and where is the other one?"

Elian sighed and began explaining what had happened after Michael had lost consciousness. Nicole and Aiden had woken up, and were listening intently.

"So, where is the other baby?" Nicole asked, hesitantly. She hadn't moved from her bed yet.

"He is with his parents at the moment. I'll explain why I have this little one when the adults stop shouting at each other," Elian said with a smile, looking down at the little girl on his chest. Aiden had carefully got to his feet, and took a few hesitant steps towards his brother.

"Can I see?" he asked uncertainly. Elian gave him a startled look, then saw the curiosity on Nicole and Michael's faces as well.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, sitting up a bit more, wincing slightly. He patted the end of the bed, and Liath jumped down, making room for the kids.

When they were comfortable, Elian shifted the infant in on his chest, to a position cradled in his arms, allowing them a good view of her face. The baby was small and pink, and looked very deeply asleep. She did not seem remotely disturbed at being moved.

Aiden leaned closer in fascination. "She's cute," he declared after a few moments of study. Elian gave his youngest brother a smile. Elian smiled and watched as his siblings observed the infant. Michael told his siblings stories that he remembered about when they had been brought home from the hospital.

Elian also shared stories about his own childhood, growing up with the Elves, and a bit about Elvish culture. Aiden was thrilled when he heard there were adult Elves around, and he would very likely get to meet one. In fact, he would get to at least see the King of the Elves, and one of their healers.

After a while, Elian shifted uncomfortably on the bed a slightly pained look crossing his face. Wrinkling his brow, he glanced at Michael.

"You aren't shy, are you?" he asked. Michael's eyebrows shot up at that.

"What? No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Would you go and knock on Madam Pomfrey's door and ask for Healer Rialla? I need to borrow her for a few minutes."

Michael nodded immediately, and headed towards the door. Nicole looked at her brother, "Are you okay, Elian?" she asked in concern.

"Yes, I am alright. Just a few normal post-labor issues. That, and I have a rather urgent need to attend to in the bathroom," he said, making her giggle. Elian looked up when a rush of people came out of Poppy's office, concerned looks on their faces. They were clearly relieved to see all the kids awake, and startled to see Elian holding an infant.

Aiden's mouth opened wide when he saw the two adult Elves. The female was dressed in a bright blue robe that was decorated intricately with feather and beads, all of a green color. Her black hair was braided down her back, and also had beaded accents floating through out it.

The male, King Nida, wore a robe of a very bright red color, decorated with black beads and turquoise feathers. His hair was silver, and pulled back out of his face. He wore a simple silver circlet on his head, and had a rather irritated expression on his face.

Rialla walked over to Elian immediately, concern on her face. She spoke to him in Elvish, her voice gentle and calming. Elian answered her questions, shifting uncomfortably again. They all saw King Nida pale slightly at whatever was being said. Elian looked up at the king and asked him a question. Nida waved his hand with a nod.

Elian looked at Lily and gave her a small smile. "I need to borrow Rialla for a few minutes. Would you be willing to hold her for me?" he asked, glancing down at the baby.

"Of course I would," Lily said immediately. Elian gave her a small smile.

"Because of the magical attachment she has to me, she has to remain in contact with me for certain amounts of time. She is supposed to be very flaccid, and nonresponsive. If she moves around at all, even a little bit, please inform me. It's important to her health. I explain when I come back," Elian said. Lily nodded in some confusion, but took the infant from her son. With Healer Rialla's assistance, Elian got up and went to the bathroom.

Curious looks were directed towards King Nida, who spoke softly. "I do not think you want to know," he said with a shudder. "I believe I am grateful that I do not have the ability to carry a child."

At this, Lily and Poppy burst out laughing at that statement. Lily looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. She wondered why the little girl was so lethargic. With luck, Elian would explain.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elian returned, holding onto the arm of Rialla. She got him back into bed, then handed him a potion, which he took gratefully. Lily carefully, and she admitted to herself, a bit reluctantly returned the infant to her son. Elian repositioned her on his chest, and when she was comfortable, looked up at all of the adults.

"What in the world were all of you arguing about in there?" he asked curiously. He arched and eyebrow when he saw his king and healer smirk. Poppy let out a sigh.

"Don't be angry with us, dear. We were trying to convince your Elvish friends here that you should be allowed to wait until you at least finish your schooling before you are forced to carry more children. You started when you were _eleven!_ You deserve the chance to be a child!" Poppy said, her voice getting louder as she went on.

"But _he_," she said pointing at King Nida. "Keeps on saying that it is 'not his decision to make' and that I don't know what I am talking about. Elian, I understand that you feel this is your duty to your people, but you yourself said you have centuries. Why can't it at least wait until you are of age?"

Elian listened to this rant patiently, then when she finished, let out a exasperated breath. He glanced at his king, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I understand where you are coming from, Poppy. I think that it is time I gave all of you a more detailed description of my life. Apparently I have left some very important parts out. I do not want you to think poorly of me, or of the Elves, as you obviously do just now.

"You see, there are several things you must understand, elves develop radically different from humans. Our bodies and minds to not quite develop at the same rate. Also, time in the Elven realm passes differently than here. Sometimes it is faster, sometimes slower, sometimes the same. We have not figured out that phenomenon yet, but we figure it has something to do with our gods.

"In other words, what that means is that while my body still looks thirteen, and I have the mind of a normal teenager, I've actually lived a bit longer than you would guess," Elian said uncertainly.

"Elian, how old are you?" James asked his son quietly.

"As of entering the mortal realm, I am twenty six. Once we passed here, we age as you do. Like I said, we develop much slower than mortals, which makes sense, given that we live so much longer. If I had developed fully by the time I had seen twenty years, then my life would see a bit lopsided.

"Elves are what you would define as adolescent until we are sixty years old. Despite the fact that my mind does develop slower, that is only in relationship to elves. I have, in fact, seen twenty six years, and have all the experiences of that time.

"It was my choice to begin my job, and no one else has any say over it besides myself, not even the king. I don't want you to see any abuse or manipulation in this situation. While only eleven years had passed for you when I had my first child, I was twenty three years old myself. I actually waited quite a bit longer than most Carrier's do, as I wanted to wait until I got my body and mind in good shape.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think that for the time being, you won't have to worry about me being pregnant again. For the next nine months, until the twins have reached their original due dates, they are going to need constant contact with me and their parents.

"In essence, it is if they have not been born yet. You will see virtually no developmental changes in them, either physical or mental. They must each spend eight consecutive hours with me, and with each parent, remaining in constant contact.

"They need their parents for the information of the Elves, and they need my magic. I will not have the magic available to sustain a pregnancy until these two are fully developed. Healer Rialla will be working on a way to wean them off my magic, and slowly transfer the connection over to their parents. It is a bit touchy on how we do that so we have to be careful, or risk damaging them. There is no telling how long that will take. It may not happen until nine months are up.

"I promise all of you, this is nothing that is being forced upon me, either unwillingly or unknowingly," Elian said earnestly. The humans exchanged quite startled expressions, having previously been unaware of a time difference between the realms. Albus smiled gently at Elian, who looked as though he was waiting to be scolded.

"Well, my boy, I would say that takes care of everything. We are going to let you and your little one get some rest. You look tired. If you are feeling up to it, I think that tomorrow is soon enough to introduce us to your friends."

Elian gave the Headmaster a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir. That would be greatly appreciated."

With that, Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out of the infirmary, allowing Healer Rialla to stay though. Rialla looked at her young charge when Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office.

"You are going to be quite busy, young one. Are you sure that you want to stay here and continue attending school?" she asked gently.

Elian nodded his head, "Yes, I will not lose this opportunity to get to know my family. I am also not willing to just abandon this realm to that madman. I do not know if there is anything I can do to help, but I will offer what I can."

Rialla sighed, wishing that she could change his mind. She knew that it was very unlikely. She could also understand where he was coming from. She would just have to get to work on figuring out how to transfer the magical bond to the twin's biological parents, so that Elian would be free to do what he wanted to.

She was worried though. Elian's magic was very unique to both humans and elves. It may very well force him to conceive a child again, or it would begin to drain on his health.

She watched as Elian drifted to sleep. With a gentle smile, she cast a spell on him that would alert him to any changes with the baby, and would keep him from rolling over. Then she went to talk to Madam Pomfrey some more. Maybe she would have to talk to that Potions Master that Nira was always raving about. Perhaps he would have some ideas.

Oo0oO

Voldemort paced in the large office at Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy watched his master somewhat anxiously. The Dark Lord had been incredibly touchy lately, and that didn't bode well for any of his servants. Lucius once again cursed his father for binding the Malfoy line to the snake-faced madman. He also heartily thanked Severus for teaching him to Occlude his mind very well.

Voldemort suddenly spun towards Lucius, who bowed somewhat anxiously. "What has Draco had to say about this elf Carrier?" he demanded.

"My Lord, the Carrier has not been in school long enough to acquire much information about him. They were seated together when Luminaré went into labor. If it is your desire, I will order Draco to get to know him."

"Yes, that would be wise. I want to know everything he can. As Luminaré was not sorted, this should not pose much problem for him or the other Slytherins. I want to find out if he knows anything about the prophecy, or which one of those bloody children I have to get rid of. Tell Draco to be discreet. Elves are extremely observant. While I doubt Potter's spawn could follow that trend, it is better not to test it."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said with a bow. "I will owl him immediately."

"Good. Lucius?" Voldemort asked. The Lord Malfoy cringed imperceptibly.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"There is a traitor among my Death Eaters. I will find out who it is. I hope that you have not been sheltering him. It would not be good for your health," he hissed softly. Lucius gulped, but kept his face calm.

"Of course not, my Lord. Do you want me to try to find the traitor?"

"No, I will find him myself, and anyone who has helped him. Tell Severus the same thing when you next speak with him. Also tell him that I will be wanting a chat with Mr. Luminaré soon, and that he is to arrange a way for me to get him. You may leave."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said with a bow. He frowned as he left the room. It was insulting to be ordered about in his own house. He did not like the way things were going, and if that bloody snake made him do anything to hurt his family again, well, Lucius would just have to find a way to kill him himself. He shook his head as he walked. Those were dangerous thoughts. He'd better get on with delivering the news to his son and Severus.

Oo0oO

Draco scowled at the missive from his father. He did not want to do anything of the sort. He was rather surprised, but he found that he actually liked the company of the elf. He'd seemed very intelligent and not remotely disturbed the masks of the Slytherins. There had to be some way to work around this.

Oo0oO

Severus plopped down in his chair after the Floo call from Lucius. The snake was getting suspicious. Severus knew that he was going to have to do some fancy footwork to get around this with his skin intact. Like Lucius, he was bound to the Dark Lord, against his will. As long as the Dark Mark was present, he would always be in danger from him. Otherwise Severus would have quit spying when Albus asked him to a long time ago.

Sighing, the potions master rubbed his forehead. Imagine how productive his life could be if he didn't have to worry about that psychotic serpent.

Oo0oO

Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, and Fenrir Greyback sat together after the most recent Death Eater meeting. Fenrir looked at his fellow Death Eaters. "If we can manage to capture that Elf Carrier, and he fathers our children, they would be very strong. Magically, they may even top the Dark Lord."

"There are no records of any Elf-Werewolf offspring. That has the potential to be very interesting," Dolohov said with a smirk.

"Too bad that Elves are immune to lycanthropy. I am sure we could find some other interesting ways to torment him while he carries our children for us. After all, that is his job."

Fenrir smiled, a frightening sight to behold. The werewolf's dark brown hair fell in his eyes as he let out a horrid laugh. "Think of the endless amount of fun he could supply us. A toast gentlemen, to the future father of our children."

Three glasses of firewhiskey were raised and clinked together. The men drank greedily and began plotting.

Oo0oO

Lily looked at her extended family as the all chatted about the events of the last few day. It had certainly not been remotely calm. Suddenly a rather put out expression crossed her face. James noticed immediately.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked curiously.

"We still don't know the babies names!" she exclaimed, causing the others to laugh. But, it was true. In fact, Elian seemed to have avoided telling them. They couldn't help but wonder why.

**AN: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Once again, my apologies for taking so long. I appreciate all the alerts, C2 adds, and reviews. Heck, I am even happy with the hits. I will be introducing Elian to many characters in the next chapter or two (mainly those on the vote list) so you guys have a better idea of how I view the characters. It won't always agree with canon. Hopefully that will help us decide the main pairing :D**

**Questions for you guys!**

**Where are you from? How old are you? Guy or girl? I am just curious about you guys. It is always cool to know who is reading your stories.**

**Review or not :D**

**~Lady Lupine**

Votes:

Voting

Blaise Zabini – 9

Draco Malfoy – 8

Charlie Weasley – 7

Other elf - 6

Liath-3

OC – 2

Bill Weasley-1

Fred or George-1

Fred AND George-1 (I dunno 'bout that one!)

Severus Snape-1

None – 1


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, okay, *raises hands sheepishly* I get the idea. I was making way more out of one review than I needed to. In my defense, I've never been flamed like that before. Anyhow, I reread my story, and saw some little things that I could change, but in all, I like where it is going. Thank you for all the reviews and for knocking some sense back into me. I've no idea what came over me. Feel free to tell me when I am being stupid any time you like! But, I am all better now and was encouraged into putting out the next chapter, so here it goes. I hope you enjoy :D**

**~Lady Lupine**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Seven:

Elian woke feeling utterly exhausted and still sore. Despite that, the day looked to be bright and sunny, and the elf was determined to go outside for a while. He was beginning to feel very cooped up. Yawning, he looked down at the infant in his arms. The little girl had apparently been switched out for the little boy some time while he slept. He must have been absolutely fatigue, as normally he was a very light sleeper, and woke at the slightest sound.

Smiling, he gently touched the infant's cheek. He was really a beautiful infant. The small amount of fuzzy hair looked as if it would be the same auburn as his father. The little girl's was several shades lighter. The ears were only slightly pointed, which would become more pronounced when they got older. It was odd to see infants that needed very little actual attention. All of their nourishment was coming directly from their parents, so they did not need to be fed. The ability to survive that way came directly from their link to his magic.

He looked up in surprise when the door to the hospital wing banged open, and two red headed boys walked in, followed by a larger dark-haired boy with an odd looking hairstyle that Elian believed was called dreadlocks, and the sandy-haired Cedric Diggory that Elian had met before.

Elian raised an eyebrow when he saw that the redheads and the dark-haired boy were all covered in long, tentacle-like things poking out of every available surface of skin. Cedric Diggory had a highly amused smile on his face.

"I don't suppose this will teach you three not to test your products on Prefects, will it?"

One of the redheads grinned. "No, I don't think so. How about you Fred?"

"No, I don't think so George. How about you, Lee?" he asked the dark boy. Lee shook his head with a grin.

"Not likely."

Cedric rolled his eyes and went to get Madam Pomfrey. It was then that the troublesome trio spotted Elian and of course, the baby. Their eyes went quite wide as they walked over cautiously. Elian smiled at them, sitting up a bit more. He observed the bizarre looking fifth years, and let out a chuckle.

"I've heard about the three of you already," he said with a smile. "Mostly from my brother and his friends. They seem quite impressed by your exploits."

"Excellent praise from fellow mischief makers," said George Weasley with a grin. Elian found that it was rather simple to tell the identical twins apart, mostly because they had different magical auras. Not that he would tell them that of course.

"It's nice to meet you," Elian said, holding out his hand. "I am Elian Luminaré."

The three boys each shook his hand. Lee was contemplating the small infant in his arms. "So, you really did give birth, huh?" he asked after a moment. Elian snorted, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, unfortunately. It was much early than I expected."

Before the boys could comment further, Sirius Black walked into the room, a concerned and somewhat distracted expression on his face. He looked at all the kids in the room and sighed.

"You should know, all of your families will be arriving shortly for a major Order meeting. Albus wants you kids there as well. Let anyone you know who's parents are in the order know."

The boys nodded in concern. Elian tilted his head slightly, "Order?" he asked. Sirius nodded,

"Yes, an organization set up to fight Voldemort. It's full name is the Order of the Phoenix. You are welcome to come as well, Elian, if you are feeling up to it. Your king and his advisors will be there. Though, I think they are hiding from Lily at the moment. Elian smiled at that,

"What on earth are they hiding for" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Apparently she is asking too many questions that they do not feel able to answer."

Elian grinned at that, yawning slightly. "I would like to go. I'm going to make my escape shortly anyways. At least, from the hospital wing. I think I will get more rest in my room, and Madam Pomfrey agrees with me."

Elian listened as Sirius chatted with the other boys, and didn't even realize he'd drifted off to sleep again. When he woke up, he was surprised to see that the Hospital Wing was nearly empty. He was startled to see one of the Slytherins; the blond boy, Draco, was sitting in a chair reading. Draco looked up when he heard the elf move.

"The Headmaster asked me to guide you to the Room of Requirements, Luminaré, if you are feeling up to it."

Elian was slightly surprised. As far as he'd heard so far, the Malfoy's were most definitely on Voldemort's side in this battle. If Draco noticed the expression, he did not comment on it. Elian sat up and set the baby on the bed beside him while he quickly pulled on a cloak and his shoes. He noticed that the infant had been switched again and he was now holding the little girl.

He picked up the infant again and cradled her close, then nodded for Draco to take the lead. The first part of the trip was quiet, but then Draco looked at the elf.

"Congratulations, by the way," he said softly. "Here is the room you will be meeting in. Pace three times, thinking about what you want, and a door will appear." He nodded elegantly and then retreated down the hall. Elian blinked slightly, but then shrugged his shoulders.

Yawning again, he did as instructed, then walked into the door that appeared. He was astonished by the number of people that was in the room. He looked around in some confusion, hoping to see a face he recognized. Liath appeared at his side, as an elf.

"Welcome, Little One," he said softly in elvish. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired," Elian replied quietly. "Something is off with my magic."

"I believe that Rialla has noticed. She will be looking into it. Just take it easy for now. We don't have any records of a Carrier being forced to give birth early. You are under orders to stay seated during this meeting and to leave immediately if you get tired."

Elian nodded and allowed his guardian to lead him to the other elves. He got a few looks and several congratulations on the way. He seated himself beside Liath and Rialla, who asked him if he was sure he was up for the meeting. He nodded, then glanced at the parent's of the twins.

"Debila, how is he doing?" he asked the mother, nodding towards the infant. Debila smiled brightly at him.

"He is doing well, Elian. It is strange to see infant's so motionless, but it is necessary I suppose. We've worked out a schedule of holding them that we should each get eight hours a day to ourselves. You do okay sleeping with them, so we thought to give you the shift while you are in class. Is that all right?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Elian replied with a smile.

Elian sat quietly, feeling utterly exhausted still. He waited patiently for the Headmaster to begin the meeting. Once he did, Elian paid very little attention. He caught something about planning on keeping Elves stationed around Hogwarts, and possible schemes that Voldemort might come up with.

After about two hours and a good deal of arguing, Elian suddenly felt a wave of weakness hit him, and he slumped over, leaning up against Liath.

"Elian?" Rialla asked softly, concerned.

"I don't feel so good," Elian mumbled. Debila's husband Riyald quickly picked up his son as Elian totally lost consciousness. Liath caught the young elf, an alarmed expression on his face. The entire meeting had noticed and was anxiously asking about the young elf.

Rialla knelt in front of him and gently rested a hand on his forehead. She looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I would like to take him to his rooms," she said, looking worried. Madam Pomfrey nodded and led the way to his rooms. Liath carried the unconscious carrier. Rialla followed, with Debila and Riyald and the twins close behind. King Nida gently requested that the others stay back, insisting that he would know immediately if something was very wrong .

The very reluctantly agreed to do so, especially considering that they didn't have any choice. Rialla returned to the meeting after about an hour and a half. She had a worried expression on his face. She looked at the group.

"Elian's magic is fighting with him, I fear. His body wants him to become pregnant again immediately. That sometimes happens, especially when the Carrier is young and less experience. Their decisions to carry the next child is entirely based upon what their magic is saying."

"So, he has no control over the pregnancies?" Lily asked with deep frown on her face. She didn't like the fact that her son, no matter his age, was being forced to carry children. It seemed like it was asking an awful lot of him.

"Mrs. Potter, I think it is time that you and the rest of the group listen to what is actually going on. Elian wanted to be the one to explain this to all of you, but I think that it is important that you know now.

"Several years ago, when we first sensed a new elf, we went to look for him. It took a while, but we finally found him in an orphanage, if you could even call it that. The children there we beaten, starved, and worked like slaves.

"Little Harry, at the time, was about five years old. He was very small for his age, in fact, we quite suspected him to be younger. Harry could remember very little about his past, or how he'd gotten to the orphanage. So, we took him to the woods with us. He was raised in the way all elvish children are. He spent much of his young childhood years playing games and learning only what he wanted to learn, which for Elian was quite. I've never met a child with a more insatiable appetite for the written word.

"Elian would often disappear for hours on end, and we would usually find him up in a tree reading stories to the sprites. By the time he was eleven, he'd mastered our magic, which is extremely unusual, especially for Carriers. They normally have a very limited capacity for magic not related to child bearing.

At his request, Elian began to learn things like swordplay and different types of physical and mental activities. When he was seventeen, he went to our temple and learned everything he would need to know about what he is. He spent a good deal of time meditating and decided if this was something he wanted to do. He spoke with many of the elders, and decided, on his own, that he would be willing to take up this burden.

"When _Elian_ decided he was ready, he performed the ritual that would allow him to carry his first child. His first couple of pregnancies will likely be rather unpredictable. But once he gets the hang of handling his magic, _Elian _will have complete control over when he carries, and to some extent, how many he carries each pregnancy.

"You all seem to be of the opinion that we are using him a broodmare, expected to give birth until he withers away," Rialla said, narrowing her eyes at the group. "That is not at all true. Elian will be capable of carrying children for a very long time to come. So long as he carriers one child every decade or so, he will be able to assure the elvish race.

"If you all actually ask Elian, you will find that he enjoys being pregnant, and as it doesn't interfere much with his normal routine, he finds no problems in doing it. Before you jump to conclusions, it would benefit you all to find out the facts first."

There was a long silence in the room, before Minerva McGonagall asked a question. "You say that he is twenty six years old, yes?" she asked. When Rialla nodded, the transfiguration teacher continued, "Then why does he look like a thirteen year old?"

Rialla sighed, "Partially that is because elves age much slower than mortals, and partially because he is wearing a glamour."

"What!" Lily gasped in surprise.

"Mrs. Potter, Elian wanted nothing more to fit in here, so that he could learn about his past. He felt that people would be uncomfortable around him if he showed more of the elf in him."

"So, what are you going to do about his magical issues?" Remus asked in concern. Rialla rubbed her face.

"For the most part, it will be up to Elian. We've not found a way to break the magical link with the twins yet, or rather, move it. Elian will likely chose to try to do both until we come up with an answer. If he does so, it is going to very nearly incapacitate him. He'll be very weak and lethargic. I would like to ask that some of the professor's help out with theories on transferring the link. It may be that his wizarding magic is also affecting the links, and none of us have much experience with it."

"Of course Lady Rialla," Dumbledore said, a concerned expression on his face. "Feel free to ask questions of any of the staff members, or Order members. "

Rialla gave the Headmaster a smile, then looked at the Potter's. "I take it you would all like to come and see him?" She smiled at the obvious response, then led the way.

*~*

Deep in the Forbidden Forest Fenrir Greyback lurked, slowly making his way closer to the castle. As a dark creature, Dumbledore's wards would not sense him as a threat until it was too late. He likely had Lupin to thank for that. He knew that _that_ particular bite would come in handy, but he hadn't known how much. Now all he had to do was take care that the younger werewolf did not sense him coming.

*~*

Elian groaned slightly as he regained consciousness. The strain of his magic was not bothering him nearly as much at the moment, perhaps because he had neither twin. He looked around and was slightly startled to find Lily sitting beside him, reading a book. She looked up when she heard Elian move.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, setting her book down. She got up, stretched and walked over to her son's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well, for the moment," Elian said with a smile.

"Rialla said that if you were up to it, you would probably welcome a bit of exercise. Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"I would like that. I've been trapped in bed a little too long. Where is Liath?"

"He's with the others, trying to work out a way to transfer the bond without hurting you or the babies. They've even got a couple of the schools smarter students working on in. I believe Ms. Granger is very enthusiastic about helping you, as are several other students.

Elian smiled slightly, "I am glad to hear that. I have a feeling that it is going to be difficult. I am going to have to explore my magic some. I need to find out how deeply entwined the twins are into my magical core. I may be able to unravel it, but it is going to take a long time."

Lily helped her son out of the bed. He pulled on a white robe and soft leather boots. Elian stretched experimentally.

"How are healing?"

"A bit better today. I am not as sore. A walk will feel nice. The two of them walked out onto the grounds. The sun was low in the sky, and the evening breeze felt good. Elian took a deep breath and smiled.

"I love being outside," he said with a happy smile.

"So, tell me about your home, Elian. What's it like? How do you all live?"

Elian smiled, glad to hear that she was curious. "As I said, we live deep within our forest. At some point, you cross a barrier that takes you slightly out of the normal time. We can still monitor what goes on in the rest of the world without being a part of it ourselves.

"Our homes are built within the trees themselves. Part of our magic allows us to guide the trees in their growth. We shape things so that we do not need to harm the forest to make our homes. Elian paused by a tree and rested his hand on it. Lily giggled when one of the wispy branches crept down and brushed her cheek.

Elian smiled, and spoke quietly, "That is one of the things I find distasteful about this world. People have very little regard for nature. The concern for making money, and having power, and progressing technology, that they lose the enjoyment than can be had with the world as nature intended it to be. We elves do all we can, but people, Muggles more so that the Wizarding world, are destroying so much of the environment.

It is getting more difficult to encourage the trees to grow. Animal species are dying out, and many other resources are becoming depleted. I think it is a shame."

Lily was startled by this view point, and by the passion he obviously felt about it.

Elian gave her a smile, "I am sorry. I tend to run off at the mouth about some things," he said with a slightly sheepish grin.

"I understand, Elian. I think that I can see why you would be enthusiastic about it. I can honestly say that I don't remember the last time I just took a moment to enjoy the world around me. My attention has been on this war for so long, I don't think I've truly relaxed since before I joined the wizarding world."

Elian tilted his head slightly, "Take care that you don't miss out enjoying what time you have. I am still young enough by Elvish standards that I still value my time. Perhaps one day it will cease to be as valuable, but for now, I will take what I can."

"Elian," Lily said, suddenly uncomfortable. "I want to apologize for my behavior before. I should not have assumed so much about you. I definitely have no right to object to anything in your life, especially without knowing all of the facts.

Elian gave her a slightly amused smile, "I take it Rialla had words with you?"

"Yeah, she read us the Riot Act," Lily said with a chuckle.

Elian rolled his eyes slightly as they walked past the lake. He watched as one of the tentacles of the giant squid floated on top the surface.

"It is not a big deal. You didn't understand, and I am flattered that you were concerned for me. But I am glad you know the entire story now. I keep getting so distracted by things, that I haven't done a very good job. I think I may have made it seem a bit more outlandish than it actually is.

"Elian," Lily said hesitantly, as they neared Hagrid's hut and the forest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Rialla said that you are wearing a glamour," she said hesitantly. Elian nodded slowly,

"Yes. I knew that there was a good chance I would come in contact with you, and more likely with Michael. I also felt that I was going to stand out greatly anyways, I would do what I could to blend in."

"Could, could I see what you really look like?" Lily asked in almost a whisper. Elian looked at her for a long moment, his head tilted slightly.

"I suppose I can handle that," he said with a smile. Elian closed his eyes and let the glamour fade away. He heard Lily let out a gasp, and opened his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at her amazed expression.

He was now quite a bit taller than her, nearing six and a half feet. Elves were a typically tall race. His features were more elvish, his eyes almond shaped, and his face more angular. He had a very otherworldly feel to him. Even small movements looked ethereal.

"Wow," she said softly. "Are the other elves under glamours too?" she asked.

"Yes, though more minor ones. We are a bit distracting, don't you think?" he asked her. His voice was very melodic, and highly captivating.

"I'll say," Lily said, blinking. She reached out a hand and touched her son's cheek. "You are very beautiful, Elian."

Elian arched an eyebrow at her but smiled. "I find more beauty in that," he said pointing. Lily turned and saw that he was pointing to the sunset. Lily smiled, softly touching his arm.

"We should head back up to the castle. They'll be looking for us soon."

Elian nodded, and the two of the turned back towards the castle. Before they could take two steps, a loud bang from the forest edge made them spin around. Lily had her wand in her hand. Before she knew what happed, she was disarmed by a shouted _expelliarmus._

A group of about ten men charged out of the forest towards them. Elian held up his hand, erecting a shimmery blue shield, but his magic was so week that it did not hold. One of the men cursed Lily. She recognized him as Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that had bit Remus. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

Elian attempted to cast a spell at the werewolf, but had no success. A large blow to the back of his head, and his mother's scream was the last thing felt and saw before falling into unconsciousness.

*~*

James Potter sat at the bedside of his unconscious wife. The kids had fallen asleep and been put in beds in the hospital wings bed. Lily was unconscious and had been since the elves were alerted to Elian losing consciousness. The elves were panicked. They could not sense Elian at all.

They wanted him back immediately, but until Lily woke up, they didn't even know where to look. It was impossible to tell if Voldemort was responsible. Suddenly startling James, the hospital wing doors burst open. Remus and Severus, who'd been searching the grounds together, rushed in. Remus had a wild look on his face.

James watched in bemusement as his friend rushed over to his wife and leaned over her, and took a big whiff of air.

Remus froze, standing up again.

"Remus, what in the world is it?" James asked, baffled.

"Fenrir Greyback."

**AN: Well there it is. Let me know what you think. I have made the final choice for the pairing, which I will let you know within a few chapters. I am sure it will become fairly obvious rather quickly :D Thanks again for all of your encouragement!!! **

**Review!! I am 3 short of 100. This is a record for reviews for me though, so I am happy with what I get XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuses! I am sorry this is so late. I got a bit stuck and was not feeling very inspired. This has not been beta'd, so if there are any glaringly annoying mistakes in this chapter, please feel free to let me know, and I will go back and fix it. **

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and the ads thus far. I really appreciate each and every one of you!**

**~Lady Lupine**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Eight:

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus whispered, anger flashing across his face.

"Who?" Severus asked in alarm.

"Fenrir Greyback, the bloody werewolf that bit me as child. That is what he does. He stalks children who have parents that offended him or Voldemort in some way or another. He then transforms somewhere near them during the full moon. He has enough control that he can manage to get to a specific person, and bite them without killing. He's a monster," he said, looking rather upset.

"What do you think he is going to do to Elian? Bite him? Kill him?" James asked anxiously.

"I don't know, James," Remus said softly. "It depends on if he is working under orders, whose orders they are, or if he is doing this on his own. We have to get him back, fast."

~*~

Elian opened his eyes slowly, feeling as if his entire body was being ripped apart. He could feel the bond with the twins struggling to stay connected. Almost absently, he focused more of his magic that way. He looked around and found that he was tied tightly to a rickety bed, in a dilapidated room. He shivered as he watched a roach crawl across the end of the bed.

On the only wall he could see, was a door, and what looked like a bloodstain. Elian fidgeted uncomfortably. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know where he was. He tilted his head slightly as he heard footsteps approaching the door.

He nearly groaned when he saw his attackers walk in. They were death eaters, and rather scary looking one's at that. Like, belonged in a mental facility scary.

Behind them a tall aristocratic blond walked in. Elian surmised that it was likely Draco Malfoy's father. The elder Malfoy did not have a pleased expression on his face. He looked around at the room and his three fellow Death Eaters with a look he might give to a particularly unpleasant smelling potion ingredient.

Lucius Malfoy glanced at the other Death Eaters and snapped, "Get on with this so that I may report to the Dark Lord and get out of this hell hole."

Fenrir Greyback smiled in delight and turned his attention on the young elf. Elian did not like where this was going. He closed his eyes, and focused on his connection to the twins.

~*~

James stared at Rialla in distress. He and Lily were sitting there with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the council of Elves. Also there were Debila and her husband, Riyald. They were holding their children in their arms. Rialla had a very worried expression on her face.

"I have been monitoring the twins, and it seems as though Elian is managing to push his magic to them while he slowly unbinds the magical ties to him, and transfers it to Debila and Riyald. But yesterday I noticed something different in the magical signature. I think that Elian is with child again," she said softly.

"What!" James yelled. Lily felt the blood drain against her face. King Nida's expression darkened immediately.

"If that is confirmed, the elves will go to war," he said, his voice shaking in fury.

"Albus, it has been eight months. When are we going to find him?" Lily asked tearfully.

"I don't know, Lily. All our spies say that Voldemort is just as confused about where he went. If the Death Eaters still have him, they are doing a damn good job at keeping it from him."

A loud knock sounded on the door. Frowning, Albus allowed Draco Malfoy to enter. The boy looked even more pale than usual.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can we do for you?" Albus asked.

"Headmaster, I bring you news from my father," he said uncertainly. The headmaster's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy. What news do you bring?"

"Sir, my father sends word that they have Elian Luminaré. Greyback and a few others have him. Father finally worked away around the secrecy charms he had placed on him. He says that the elf's condition is very poor. He is going to try and rescue him tonight. He will not stand by why he's hurt anymore. Headmaster, he asks that you drop the wards for the hospital wing at exactly eight o'clock this evening. As soon as he puts Elian down, you may do with him what you will."

Draco's voice trembled, looking worried for his father, but also proud. Albus gently touched the younger Malfoy's shoulder.

"Do not worry, child. Your father will not be harmed. We will confine him to a set of rooms until we have a chance to talk about what is going on, but he will be comfortable."

Draco nodded, still looking upset. He allowed Madam Pomfrey to give him a calming draught. Lily also required one, as she was starting to look faint.

~*~

Late that evening, Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and four trusted Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the hospital wing.

Waiting just outside the door were the elves. They would enter once it was confirmed safe. King Nida had already met with some of his advisors. The second that Elian said that the death eaters were responsible for his abduction; the elves would declare war on Voldemort.

"We have fifteen seconds," Albus said softly. Lily practically held her breath as she felt Albus drop the wards, and tense up.

A loud _crack_ of an Apparating wizard broke the silence. Simultaneously they felt a rush of power as Albus reset the wards. A moment later a very ruffled looking Lucius Malfoy appeared, a bundle wrapped in blankets in his arm. The Death Eater looked very, un-Malfoyish. His hair was nearly standing on end and a steady stream of blood dripped down his face. His robes were on covered in muck, singed, and still smoking in places.

Lucius stumbled forward and stepped towards one of the beds. He very carefully set his burden on the bed. As soon as he laid him down, Lucius sank to the floor, gripping his side. Remus immediately let the elves in. Rialla rushed over to the bundle that was on the bed. Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to Lucius. Albus made sure the man was disarmed then levitated him to one of the hospital beds.

Rialla and Lily cautiously approached the other occupied bed. Rialla gently pulled the blanket back, gasping in horror at what she saw.

*~*

Michael, Nicole, Riyan, and John sat in the Gryffindor common room, worried expressions on their faces. Aiden had fallen asleep in his brother's lap. They boy had been very upset when Elian had disappeared.

"Do you think he's here yet?" Nicole asked quietly, biting her lip.

"I just hope he's okay," Michael said.

"He will be, Michael," John said softly. "He's your twin. I think you guys are strong enough to survive anything. "Michael gave his friend a slight smile, and then went back to staring at the fire.

*~*

When Lily got a look at her son, she looked like she was going to pass out. His face, arms, and legs where covered in bruises, blood, and grime. He smelled terrible. There was a long gash that went from his left temple down to his neck. He was using the glamour to hide most of his elvish characteristics. Lily was surprised that it still held.

What shocked them all the most was that he was visibly pregnant. He was not very far along, but definitely pregnant. Rialla bit her lip, tears in her eyes. She very gently touched his stomach, casting a spell.

"He's about four months along," she said quietly.

"My god, they r-raped him?" Lily said, looking visibly ill. "They forced him to carry a child?"

Rialla shook her head, "Only in a certain sense of the word. Elian has complete control over whether he conceives or not. He probably held off as long as he could, trying to disentangle his magic from the twins. But his magic was already demanding another child when he was taken. If he had just a bit more time to settle the magic, they wouldn't have been able to get him pregnant. As it was, he would have died had he not done the rituals to carry one of those monster's children."

"Will it be as long as an elvish pregnancy?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly. Rialla shook her head,

"It depends on whether the elvish gene is passed along. Since the other 'parent' is human, the baby has a chance to be human as well. Elian will be able to tell us which it is."

Rialla looked at the young elf, gently brushing his hair back. They were startled when Elian flinched back violently at the touch. The elf was starting to regain consciousness. His face was wrinkled in pain, and his eyelids seemed to struggle to open. Everyone backed out of the way, so as not to scare him. Rialla sat beside him, making herself appear smaller.

Emerald eyes seemed to gaze around in mild confusion. He then saw Rialla and startled back a bit, but seemed to relax as she came into focus.

"Eli?" Rialla whispered softly. "How are you feeling, young one?" she spoke in elvish.

"Hurts, Ri," Elian mumbled, sounding disoriented. His voice was incredibly hoarse.

"I know it does," she said gently. Very carefully she gripped his hand. Elian squeezed it slightly.

"Where 'm I?" he mumbled.

"You are back at Hogwarts, Elian. Madam Pomfrey and I want to try and heal you, but we are going to need your help."

"Okay," Elian said weakly. Rialla looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, we are going to have to channel healing magic through Elian in order to heal him. He has to be very careful about the way he does it, or he could be seriously hurt. The protective spells on him make it difficult for anyone to do it correctly."

"He's going to be guiding it the magic?" Poppy asked. Rialla nodded in confirmation and turned back to Elian.

"Elian, is it okay that we hold your hands?" Rialla asked. Elian nodded and allowed them to take his hands, only flinching a bit.

The rest of the room watched as the healers sent gentle waves of magic towards the young elf. Slowly, wounds started to heal and the bruises began to fade. About halfway through, Elian stopped, letting out a slight moan.

"Enough for now," he whispered.

"Alright dear," Rialla said, gently brushing his hair back. "Do you want to sleep, or are you up to speaking with Nida?"

"I'll talk to the king. I know he is anxious," Elian said. "I want a bath before I sleep."

Elian carefully moved into a more upright position, wincing as he moved. Nida came in, a concerned expression on his face.

"Elian, I won't keep you long tonight. Was Voldemort behind this?"

"Not at first, but he soon found out and immediately rewarded the death eaters responsible, and added his own twists," Elian told him quietly. Nida nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

"The elves will no longer remain neutral," he said softly. He turned back, "Elian, rest easy young one. Voldemort and his followers will be brought down."

Elian gave him a small smile. He turned his eyes to Rialla.

"How are the twins?"

"Right on schedule. They are alert and perfectly healthy. You should be proud. You did a good job."

Elian turned to look around the room for the first time. He gave everyone a wan smile. "We'll talk later, okay?" he asked softly. They nodded immediately, and Lily gently touched her son's cheek. Elian gave her a tiny smile, glad to see that she was okay.

"Elian, do you just want us to clean you up, or do you want a real bath?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Real bath please," Elian said immediately. They all watched at Rialla and Poppy helped the young man carefully to his feet, still wrapped in a blanket. Elian shuffled, hunched over towards the bathroom and disappeared inside with the two healers.

By the time he got out, the hospital wing had been cleared of people. Rialla helped the young elf get dressed, then walk back to the hospital bed. Rialla gently helped him get settled, then told him to rest while she and Poppy went to talk.

When they were gone, Elian rested a hand on his belly, chewing on his lip. A noise beside him made him look up, and he was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy in a bed a few spots down. He also looked like he was magically chained to the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you well?" Elian asked quietly. Lucius looked over in surprise.

"I am fine, Mr. Luminaré. Merely uncomfortable."

Elian nodded and waved his hand slightly. Lucius was surprised when he felt the restraints disappear. "Thank you for getting me out of there," he said softly.

"I am just sorry I couldn't do it sooner, young one. I have been contemplating leaving the Dark Lord for a long time. His ideals have disappeared over the years, and now all he is after is destruction. I am sorry that he caused you so much pain, and that I helped with it." Lucius looked incredibly ashamed of himself, and very upset.

Elian gave him a small smile. "You did what you had to do to protect your family. I know that, and I understand. You were gentle and I appreciate that. You are the only one that showed any compassion. It was wrong, yes, but easily forgivable," Elian said sleepily.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucius asked after a moment.

"Sure," Elian said, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Why did it take them so long to get you with child?" he asked. Elian gave him a small smile.

"Because I have complete control over that. I had to untangle my magic from the twins before I could risk carrying another child. Normally I would have not allowed a pregnancy to occur, but because I am so young, I have a bit of trouble with my magic. It wanted a child, I had the choice of who and how many," Elian said softly.

"You had the choice of whom? So you know who the father is?" Lucius asked softly. Elian nodded his head once.

"Yes, sir," he murmured. "I am afraid I must ask your forgiveness now. I did not ask your permission first."

Lucius felt the blood drain from his face. He saw that Elian looked as though he could barely stay awake. Almost against his will his eyes closed, and the young elf was deeply asleep. Lucius buried his face in his hands and let out a soft groan. Apparently, he was going to be a father again. He was not at all sure what to think about that.

He also wasn't sure about switching sides. He would never be allowed to go back now though, as he had helped Elian. But he did not agree with the policies of the Light either. He wondered if he would be able to remain neutral.

*~*

Elian didn't know how long he'd slept, but when he woke he could see the sun setting out the hospital window. The first thing he noticed was that his body felt much better than it had before. He now found that he actually noticed the baby, whereas before he only noticed the pain.

The second thing he noticed was a severe nauseous feeling. Also a symptom of pregnancy. He clenched his teeth and got to his feet, rushing towards the bathroom. After fifteen minutes of getting acquainted with the Hospital Wing toilets, Elian rinsed out his mouth and wiped off his face.

He took a moment to get a good look in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, and darkly shadowed with exhaustion. He was a lot thinner than he'd been. Elian sighed, then returned to his bed. Lucius Malfoy was asleep, and the Hospital Wing was quiet.

Elian thought back over the last few months, and found that he felt very angry about it. Voldemort would pay. Elian would make sure that monster was annihilated if it was the last thing he did, which it might be. No one should have to suffer what he'd been through in the last few months.

Elves were normally not a violent group of people, but Elian felt that he was somewhat justified in his desire to return some pain to Voldemort and his mindless minions.

Poppy and Rialla chose that moment to enter the hospital wing. Elian greeted them with a smile, and agreed to continue working on healing the rest of his body.

~*~

Across the castle, a group of children sat huddled together by the Gryffindor fire, worried expressions on their faces. Michael Potter sat with his friends and siblings. Aiden sat in his sister's lap, sleepily leaning against her shoulder. Riyan Black and John Lupin sat on the floor.

Also sitting nearby were friends of the group. Many of them were Weasley's. Fred and George, Ronald, and Ginny Weasley were all much quieter than normal. Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn witch was sitting curled up in a chair with a book on elvish politics. Neville Longbottom was speaking quietly with Ginny Weasley. These were all children with relatives involved with the Order of the Phoenix.

"Michael, your brother will be okay," John said quietly. Michael gave him a tight smile, nodding his head.

"I am glad that he is back," Michael said quietly.

"Did you notice your brother's reaction, Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Bill looked very relieved when they brought him back."

"Yes, I did notice," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Bill has been acting strangely ever since we told him about Elian," George said suddenly, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Do you think he knew him already?" Fred asked.

"I dunno about that, but something is up with him," Ginny said thoughtfully. A moment later, Lily came into the common room

"Mom, how is he?" Michael asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"He's still hurting a bit, but he is awake and said that it would be okay for you to visit. I think we should stick with direct family just now, until he says otherwise. From what little I know of him, I doubt he will be willing to stay in the hospital wing any longer than necessary."

Michael, Nicole, and Aiden got up to follow their mother through the castle. Lily picked her youngest son up, as he was stumbling with exhaustion.

When they got to the hospital wing, they found Elian sitting in a chair beside the window, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book. Lucius Malfoy had been moved from the wing to his rooms.

Elian looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw his siblings walk in, setting his book on his lap.

"Hey guys," he said softly. Aiden rushed over to his brother, and stopped short, as if afraid of touching him.

Elian smiled and held out his arms. Aiden reached up and hugged his brother gently.

"Are you okay, Elian?" he asked tearfully.

"I am alright, little one," Elian said with a smile. "Madam Pomfrey has fixed me right up." Elian gestured for his other two siblings to come closer, and gave them hugs as well.

"Elian, are you alright?" Michael asked shakily.

"Yes, I am okay, Michael. Still sore, and rather angry with certain people, but I will be okay."

"How can you just be okay after all of that?" Nicole asked, tears in her eyes.

Elian tilted his head slightly, looking at them all. Everyone in the room looked just as worried. He sighed slightly, looking at the others in the room. It included Lily and James, as well as Madam Pomfrey.

"Mostly the reason I am okay is because when they were hurting me, I was not at all aware of it."

"What?" James asked in concerned confusion. Elian blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"When they were hurting me, I would focus on my magic, and the link between me and the twins. One I am in a meditative state like that, I am completely unaware of what is going on to my physical body. I would wake up to the pain and the humiliation, but it was not nearly as bad as it could have been. It's only made me more determined to fight. I had wanted to stay out of it before, but Voldemort and his sycophants have made this personal, to me and the other elves."

"How long do you have to stay in here, Elian?" Aiden asked.

"I can leave after one more check-up tonight. I'll be there for dinner tonight."

"That's great! Maybe you can get some real time with the students. Your experience thus far must not have left a very good impression of the mortal world," James said with a small smile.

"I know that this is not typical of the lifestyle here. Wartime changes the rules. I think that once I am feeling a bit better, it is time that we talk about some prophecies and what they mean. "

~*~

That night at dinner, Elian walked into the Great Hall. Michael and everyone else were stunned when he walked in with Draco Malfoy, leaning somewhat on his arm. Draco had slightly astonished expression on his face, and was listening intently to whatever it was he was saying. Michael watched in stunned horror as Elian allowed himself to be seated directly at the Slytherin table. He almost got up to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into his father's eyes. Michael felt sure his father would go to his twin's rescue. But he found himself in for a big shock.

"Let him be, Michael. He is showing everyone that all Slytherins are not to blame for the acts of a few former members of the house. It is a lesson I should have learned a long time ago. There is no need to make any more enemies than we already have.

Michael watched his dad walk up to the teacher's table and take a seat. He could only shake his head in vague confusion. Things were changing so quickly. Michael felt as though his life had been turned not only upside-down, but inside-out as well, every since Elian had returned to their lives. He hoped that things would not get any stranger.

*~*

Elian sank onto his bed in exhaustion. He was finally alone after a very, _very_, long day. Sure the king had several guards outside his door, but he was alone in his rooms and he finally had a few moments to think.

He was grateful to be away from the clutches of Fenrir Greyback and Evan Rosier. There had been other Death Eaters involved, but those two had been the worst. Elian was sure he would never feel entirely clean ever again.

Elian looked down at the bulge in his stomach, almost cringing. No one had much asked him about the baby yet, and for that he was grateful. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He would have to make some decisions about this infant, and soon. The baby was to the point where it had gone as far as it could with only half of its genetic material.

Elian knew that he would have to decide a second parent soon. He just didn't really think that he was ready to settle down and raise a child of his own, particularly not one with such horrific memories attached.

He would have to speak to Lucius soon. He would find out if the man had someone in mind for the 'mother' roll. Perhaps Draco' mother? Elian rested a hand on the baby and couldn't help but flinch. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. He let out a shaky breath, and then let himself cry. Finally.

He didn't notice when someone else entered his room. He didn't hear the footsteps across the carpet. He didn't feel the person sit down beside him on the bed. But he did feel when someone gently took him into their arms.

Elian immediately buried his face into the offered shoulder, his body shaking violently. Strong arms hugged him close, and a voice whispered gently, "Shh, Elian. I am here for you. Just as I promised, I am here."

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Review :D Tell me how you feel about the chapter! I hope to get the next update much faster, but we shall see how inspired I feel. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: E-gasp! She updates. It must be a miracle. I know, I disappeared on you there for a while. My apologies! Computer crashes, moves, new jobs, etc. In other words, real life butted in and it took a bit to get me back into the feel of this story. **

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews! They have encouraged me to get my booty in gear, and get this chapter written. I also had a bit of a debate over who I wanted to be the mystery pairing. I thought about leaving you hanging for another chapter, but then decided that would be mean. So here goes, the winner of the vote, (by merely 2 votes). I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Happy New Year to everyone. Here's to this one being less stressful than the last :D**

**Elian**

**By Lady Lupine**

Chapter Nine:

Elian looked up after a while, finally calming down a bit. He found himself staring into the concerned cerulean eyes of Charlie Weasley. Charlie smiled softly at the elf, wiping his face off with a rough thumb.

"Charlie," Elian murmured quietly.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get here, Eli," Charlie said quietly. "I was searching for you, and did not get word of your return until a few hours ago."

"I am glad you are here," Elian said with a very small smile.

"I am glad too. I am pleased that you are safe again. Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Charlie asked, gently resting a hand on Elian's slightly visible belly. He was startled when the elf twitched as though he'd been burned. Charlie didn't remove his hand, but watched as Elian calmed down a moment later.

The elf quietly gave Charlie the general idea of what had happened. "-And now, I am pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's child. So far it is only his. I must incorporate the other half of the biological information soon. I don't know what to do Charlie. Should I use my own information and make this child mine, or would Mr. Malfoy want his wife to be involved. I do not think I am ready for a child of my own though, not one that came about this way," he said, more tears sliding down his face.

"I think that maybe we should speak to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. If you are willing to gift them with a child, then I think we should ask them. I know Mrs. Malfoy nearly died after having Draco, so I don't think they were ever able to have more children. The question is, do you trust them? Lucius is a Death Eater, and I am not certain where his loyalties are tied. He's done some terrible things."

"Yes, he has," Elian murmured softly. "But I think that Tom Riddle's ideals when he first started out may have once been appealing, and less along the lines of genocide. By the time he started slipping permanently into the guise of Lord Voldemort, many of his more idealistic followers will dragged down with him. Lucius saved my life. I am willing to give him a chance, if he wishes to take it."

"I think that you are very brave for being willing to carry the baby at all."

Elian shrugged slightly, "At least if the other parent is human, the pregnancy will only last about nine months. I am hoping my magic will give me a bit of a break this time. These first pregnancies are not supposed to be stressful. Perhaps I should have stayed in the Elven realm until my body and magic are fully regulated."

"I will do what I can to make things easier, Eli. I have worked things out, and if you still want it, I am willing to move our relationship forward. I am grateful that you gave me time to think things over. Since I didn't rush head first into this, I know that it is something that I really want. I would like to live with you in the forest. I think you have plenty of dragons, and other interesting creatures to keep me entertained."

Now Elian gave him a truly honest smile. "Thank you, Charlie. Are you ready to explain some things to your family?" he asked softly, this time speaking in the melodic language of the elves.

"Yes, I think it is time that they know more about me, and you. Would you like to invite your human family as well? We may as well get this over with all at once."

Elian nodded, "Tomorrow. Right now, I am exhausted, and I owe Rialla a song now. She bet that you would decide before the school year ended."

"Well, it is a good thing that you are a good singer, or that could be embarrassing," Charlie said with a smile. Elian rolled his eyes slightly at that. Charlie brushed the hair out of his face.

"Come on, you should rest," Charlie said. "It's been a stressful day. My mum doesn't know I am here, so no one will come searching for me, unless your guards blab, that is."

"They won't," Elian said sleepily. He allowed himself to be ushered to bed. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep.

* * * * *

Elian woke the next morning to another bout of nausea. This time, Charlie was there to help him back up again, and Elian had to admit that it was a nice feeling. Charlie sat reading while Elian got in the shower. Once the young elf was dressed, Charlie plaited the long black hair. As he did so, Elian stared into one of the room's mirrors, contemplating his thin frame, and exhausted looking form. He then lowered his eyes and studied the bump where the baby was growing. The child was moving around a bit, and Elian could just barely feel it.

"We have much to do today," Elian said softly.

"What would you like to do first?" Charlie asked, gently hugging him.

"I would like to talk to Nira first, then the Malfoy's. If you would see if all three of them will meet with me, while I speak with the king?"

"Of course, though I would like to escort you there. I am not sure I am willing to let you go anywhere by yourself."

Elian gave him a sad smile, "I doubt I will ever be caught so off guard again," he said quietly. Charlie gently touched his cheek.

"You know, I think I am a bit put off by this younger form of yours. Will you show your true self again?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Maybe," Elian said uncertainly. He motioned for Charlie to follow him and together the two left their rooms, and the guards immediately took up their positions. They were not close enough to irritate Elian, but just enough to be able to have the Carrier in sight. Liath, Elian's personal guard, was the only one close enough to hear the conversation between Elian and Charlie, and he was trusted enough that the two felt comfortable doing so. Charlie wondered at Elian's reaction to the question, but chose not to pester him about it. Yet.

When they reached the king's rooms, Charlie waited until Elian was inside and the door shut, before heading off on his mission to gather the Malfoy's in their rooms, and request his family, and the Potter's to gather in the Room of Requirement after lunch, along with the staff.

Elian spoke for a long while with a rather concerned King Nida, who agreed with his request without a moment's thought. Elian appreciated it immensely. The Luminaré were typically rather withdrawn from the rest of the world, and to invite so many outsiders was practically unheard of. When they finished working out the details, Charlie was waiting to escort him to the Malfoy's.

"I believe that they a little nervous about talking with you," Charlie said with a small smile. "It seems that Lucius updated his family about what is going on, and I don't think Draco and Narcissa know how to react."

Elian nodded in understanding. He tapped lightly on the Malfoy's door, and then entered when Draco opened it nervously.

"Mr. Luminaré, please, take a seat," Narcissa Malfoy said uncertainly, a rare emotion for the normally confident pureblood. Elian smiled slightly at her,

"Please, call me Elian, Lady Malfoy. Elves do not stick with such formalities; else we should all be referred to by the same name."

"Very well, Elian, you may call me Narcissa," she said, leading them to the sofa. Elian sat down and looked at the group uncomfortably.

"I have already apologized to Lord Malfoy for the liberties I took. I wish to apologize to both you and Draco too, Narcissa," he said quietly. "My reasons for doing so were simply that of those that surrounded me at the time, I could see that Lord Malfoy was not truly evil. Misguided perhaps, but not evil. At the time, I didn't even think of the repercussions this would have for you entire family. For that, I am sorry."

"Elian," Lucius said softly, "I do not feel that you should take the blame for any of this. Your healer explained a bit to me when I asked her, and you had no choice. Of you available options, I think I am glad that you chose me. I would fear for the child if they descended from one of those madmen. We so have many questions for you though," Lucius said.

Elian nodded immediately, "I am happy to explain anything you wish to know. There are some things I would like to tell you first, and perhaps that will get some of your questions answered." Elian took a breath, allowing Charlie to take his hand in comfort.

"First, I want you to know that this child was not made through any type of sexual act. I can do it that way if I chose, but I would not do that for a child that is not intended to be mine. It is a very personal way to go about it, and there are very gods that would force that upon me.

Instead, I have the ability to manipulate magic, and that is all that is really necessary for the creation of a magical child. Even a sexual act would not make a baby unless I actively guide the magic to do what it is supposed to do. As such, for the moment, the child I am carrying is made up entirely of Lord Malfoy's magic and genes. But the baby will need another set of information soon to survive. I-" he trailed off for a moment, biting his lip.

"Honestly, I would rather not be the biological parent if I can help it. I am not ready to commit to parenting, At least until my magic has worked itself out. I will do it if it becomes necessary, but I wanted to give you the choice of the other biological parent. Perhaps your wife, whatever you decide. When the child is born, it would be entirely yours, as much as Draco is. I would simply be doing my job as a Carrier, thought it is a little unconventional to carry a non-Elvish child.

"I do not want an answer right now. You should talk about it as a family and let me know what you think."

After that, the Malfoy's couldn't seem to come up with many questions. They agreed to talk it over and meet Elian and the others for lunch. Elian glanced at Charlie,

"I think that I would like to go outside. I've been locked in a tiny room for far too long. Would you care to take a walk around the lake with me? I would like to start getting back in shape."

"I would love to. That will give everyone time to speculate about what is going on. My family will be wondering why I was the one to give them the message, and your family will be wondering what is going on and are you really okay."

"You seem to know them well," Elian said with a smile.

"I grew up hearing stories about the Potter's, though I never met them until Ron became friends with your twin. I do remember when you disappeared though, and the desperation they went through looking for you. As I told you, I don't think there was any way they gave you up voluntarily."

"They didn't," Elian said softly, and then explained the conversation that had happened months ago. Charlie smiled, hugging the elf to him gently as they walked. They day was beautiful and warm, and they caught several glimpses of the giant squid playing just beneath the surface of the lake.

After completing their circuit in peaceful silence, the two headed up to the castle, where they were met at the door by a smiling Rialla.

"You owe me a song, young one," she said softly in Elvish. Elian rolled his eyes slightly at the healer.

"Yes, Ri, I know. I am thinking up the most irritating song I can. Perhaps I should get the tree sprites to assist me in a composition."

"You wouldn't!" Rialla gasped, her lips twitching.

"Oh I would, if I didn't think they would try to make me memorize the name of every tree in the forest. Come, it's time for lunch, and I am sure that everyone is wondering what I have them gathered for."

"Nida keeps smiling rather suspiciously," Rialla observed blandly, as they headed to the Great Hall. Lunch was filled with many people watching Elian very closely. They were also surprised to see him sitting closely beside Charlie, whispering quietly to each other.

When lunch was finally over, Elian followed the group to the Room of Requirement. He looked around at his family, Charlie's family, the Weasley's, the professors of the school, and a few select elves.

"Thank you for joining me," Elian said softly. "I wanted to thank all of you for allowing me to return to my roots and get to know each of you. Due to events out of our control, I do not feel that I got to reconnect with any of you really.

"This summer, I had planned to stay here and perhaps see a bit of the Muggle world. But circumstances have changed and I would like to return home to recuperate. I would also like to invite each of you to join me. Headmaster, everyone would be equipped with a way to return to this realm safely, as I know you still must run the Order. Part of the safety of our people will not allow you to know the precise location of our home.

"It is a bit of a long journey, but each of you is welcome to come," Elian turned to the Malfoy's. "You are welcome to come as well, regardless of what decision you make. I myself will not return to Hogwarts until after the baby is born. I do not want to risk any more difficulties. Voldemort will be unable to reach anyone within our borders, so there will be no concerns about your safety, once we arrive."

"You should also know that part of the trip will take place by horse, part by ship, and part by an animal similar to horse that we call Lumineres, they are creatures of light, almost literally. If you object to any of those methods, I would suggest you not come along."

Elian looked around the room to see the reaction to his speech. The Potters, Lupins, and Blacks each looked thrilled at the prospect. The Malfoy's looked startled that they too were included on this.

Aiden ran up to his brother. "When can we go?" he asked in excitement, causing the entire room to laugh.

"We'll leave in two weeks. Exams will be over, and I'll be a little more healed. I don't think I am quite up to the journey just now. Besides that, it takes a bit of planning to move so many people."

"Elian," Mrs. Weasley said for a moment, looking at her son, seeing their hands clasped. Elian glanced at Charlie, offering to allow him to explain. Bill Weasley moved forward to support his brother.

Charlie looked at each of his relatives, who looked anywhere from confused, to curious. He smiled, pulling Elian a bit closer to him.

"Almost two years ago, our time, when I was disappeared from the dragon preserve, I told you guys that I had been in the wilderness hunting a baby that escaped the preserve. What really happened was different. I had been out looking for a baby dragon, but I had been badly injured in the process. I fell down a ravine and broke several bones, including my skull.

"Elian and some of the other elves found me. Obviously I didn't connect him to being a Potter, as he doesn't look anything like one when he's not under a glamour. The elves took me to their home, and helped m heal. It took a while, as they cannot use potions for healing, so much of it that was too dangerous for healing spells, and had to be done the long way.

"Elian was my healer, and my friend. He taught me about the elvish culture. I was very interested and a bit confused at first, especially when he became pregnant with the first child he carried. He had told me about his position among the elves, though I didn't really connect what he was saying until he started showing. I stayed in the Elvish realm for five of their years, and two of ours.

"I grew to love the culture, and to love Elian. When I spoke of those feelings to Elian, he insisted that I return home for a time, and be with my family and decided if I was willing to devote my life to someone who would be carrying children for a long time to come. If I wanted to make the sacrifices to become a consort, and have my life extended as well, though likely not as long as the Elvish lifespan.

"I have firmly made my choice, and Elian being captured by Voldemort only made it more firm. I love him very much, and I am more than willing to do what is necessary so that we may be together." Charlie was looking into Elian's eyes as he spoke those words. The elf smiled slightly, looking honored that Charlie would willingly express himself in front of his parents, siblings, former teachers, and acquaintances.

"Thank you, Charlie," Elian murmured softly.

"Elian," Aiden said softly. Elian turned to look at his younger brother, curiosity on his face.

"What is it, Aiden?" he asked.

"Could I see what you really look like?" he asked, looking upset that he didn't know what his own brother looked like.

Lily smiled softly at him, when he looked around. The others looked curious as well. Elian let out a resigned sigh.

"I guess you would have seen me soon anyways," he said, then dropped the glamour, that hid him in the form of a thirteen year old human.

Charlie looked visibly pleased that Elian looked older, and much more his size. Aiden's eyes had opened wide in astonishment, and he hesitantly walked over to his brother.

"Wow, you glow," Aiden said, looking shocked. The elves in the room burst into laughter, breaking the shocked silence from the rest of the room. Elian glanced down at himself, and then looked at his little brother, making a face.

"I do not," he objected. Charlie was snickering beside him. Elian narrowed his eyes at Charlie, huffing slightly. He twitched a finger, and Charlie discovered himself to be a bright, luminous yellow.

"_You _are the one glowing," he said with a little smile.

"That is so-"

"_Cool_!" The Weasley twins proclaimed, studying their brother intently.

The rest of the meeting was very informal, everyone asking curious questions of the elves, and being answered in polite, amused tones. Elian and the kids knelt on the floor by the fire, chatting about things such as Quidditch.

John Lupin surprised the entire room, when he turned and motioned for Draco to come and join them. Draco looked uncertainly at his parents, then at the other kids.

Riyan looked up at him as well.

"You helped save Elian when you didn't have to. I think there is more to you than we originally assumed. If you want to, we'd be happy for you to join us," he said.

Sirius gave his son an astonished expression at the maturity of his answer. Elian shared a small smile with Charlie, happy to see they were getting along.

Lucius watched his son, having not said a word. It was nice to see him making real friends, even if it was with Gryffindors.

*~*

Later that evening, Lucius requested to speak with Elian, who agreed immediately. Charlie joined him at his request, and they headed down to the Malfoy's quarters. Charlie observed Elian from the corner of his eye. He could see the elf was nervous, his hands clenching periodically

He knew that if Narcissa Malfoy did not wish to be involved in the creation of a child not of her body, then Elian would be forced to do so himself, or let the child die. Charlie knew perfectly well that death was not an option for the elf. It went profoundly against their beliefs. Elian would suffer the burden, because he felt it very wrong to end a life that could be saved.

Charlie tapped on the Malfoy's door, which was opened immediately by Draco.

Elian nodded at the Malfoy heir, and followed him into the sitting area. He took a seat, with Charlie sitting beside him.

"Elian, thank you for allowing us time to think about everything, and to discuss it as a family," Lucius said, speaking quietly.

"Elian, I would be honored if you would use my magic to be a part of this child. I was never able to have another child after Draco, but I have always wanted another. I love being a mother, and I am thankful that you are offering me this chance."

Elian gave them a smile, resting a hand on his belly. At four and a half months pregnant, he knew that they would be able to feel the baby kick, though just barely. He bit his lip slightly.

"It is not a difficult ceremony to do, so if you are ready, I would like to do it now," he said quietly.

"Of course, just let us know what we need to do," Lucius said immediately.

Elian nodded, and glanced at Charlie and Draco. "You two are welcome to observe if you like, but I would like to request that you keep the details to yourself. This is something that is immensely private to me. I don't mind sharing most details of what I do, but this is not one of them. You'll also have to stand back, so that your magic does not get mixed up in this."

Charlie and Draco nodded immediately, and stepped back, almost out of sight. Elian motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to sit close to him, showing no signs of discomfort at being so close. He unbuttoned his shirt, and had Narcissa place both of her hands on his belly. Lucius just had to be close so that Elian could feel his magic.

Narcissa's eyes widened when she felt the baby give a firm kick. Elian closed his eyes, reaching out with his special form of magic. Charlie and Draco got the overwhelming feeling of peace.

Narcissa lost herself in the feeling of the Elvish magic. She felt energized as Elian's magic flowed through her, feeling her out.

"I am going to draw a bit of your magic out," Elian said softly, still concentrating. He was breathing deeply, in an almost meditative state.

He began to speak quietly in Elvish. Charlie felt his eyes tear up a bit when he heard what Elian was saying. The young elf had once told him of a set of vows that he made when he agreed to become a Carrier, but he had never felt comfortable revealing what those vows were, beyond that they were intensely personal.

"_I promise to protect the child I carry._

_I promise to assist with repopulating the Elven community._

_I promise to devote my life my people._

_I promise to give up each child to their rightful parents._

_I promise to put the life of the children I bear before my own._

_I promise to never seek love, but to let it find me._

_I promise not to put my desire to be a part of a family above my ability to create a family for others._

_I promise to be unselfish and to keep my vows._

Elian continued softly, in a more archaic form of Elvish that Charlie did not understand. Narcissa watched in fascination as her hands began to glow slightly.

Charlie's eyes got wide, as he felt the magic surge through the room. He knew that tie ritual required strong magic, but the feeling of this was astounding. He'd never even felt so much power from Dumbledore himself. It was amazing that all the magic was entirely devoted to the creation of a new life.

After several long moments, Elian relaxed the magic, the leaned back against the sofa back with a sigh. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged expressions that were nearly unreadable, but expressed a certain amount of awe.

"Give it a moment for the magic to settle and I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby," Elian said quietly, looking a bit tired. The watched silently as Elian held completely still, his eyes closed and his magic directed inward.

After nearly a quarter of an hour, he opened his eyes, and sat up straight again. He motioned that Charlie and Draco could come close again. Charlie very gently touched the young elf's cheek, honored to have been allowed to witness the ritual.

Elian silently cast another spell , and the Malfoy's watched with interest as his stomach seemed to glow, and then delicate lines depicting various plants, mostly vines, but also a few trees appeared. No one recognized the plants, or what it meant. Elian studied the picture for a moment, and then glanced up.

"Elves are greatly attuned with nature. It is a big part in how we cast spells. Where humans would use colors, such as pink or blue, to identify the gender of a child, we use nature. This picture tells me that the child will be a girl. It also shows that she will be entirely human."

Charlie saw Elian's brow wrinkle as he studied a spot of tangled looking vines, but he did not comment on what he was thinking.

"Elian, thank you very much for this opportunity. We will gladly keep our silence on what happened here tonight. I would also like to tell you that we will be honored to join you on your journey home," Lucius said. Charlie had to admire for a moment that he was seeing the Malfoy's without their masks. It made a surprising change.

He helped Elian to his feet, and they headed towards the door. It had been a long day, and Elian still had a ways to go before he would be recovered. As they left, Charlie glanced at the three Malfoy's.

"Perhaps you should allow the masks to slip more often. It could do wonders," he suggested softly, closing the door behind him.

As they walked to their rooms, the Elvish guards around them, Charlie looked up at the slightly taller elf who leaned on him slightly.

"You have given up and sacrificed so much, Elian. You allowed me to find you. I intend to make you happy," he promised. Elian turned and smiled at him, his eyes shining with pleasure that he seemed unwilling to voice at the moment.

"Thank you, Charlie. That means so much to me."

As they settled for the night, Charlie watched Elian curl comfortably in bed. His hand was resting on his belly, and there was a peaceful expression on his face. Charlie was immensely relieved to see the intense fear in regards to the pregnancy vanish. Perhaps the symptoms wouldn't be so rough, if he accepted it, and held no fear.

He would do his best in the next two weeks to help Elian heal. The journey to Luminaré was likely to be difficult for the elf, as he could only recover so quickly. But the thought of going home was very pleasant. Charlie settled into bed, wrapping an arm around his elf, and comfortably drifted to sleep, dreaming that one day, Elian would swell with a child of their own.

**AN: There you have it. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. I want to thank everyone for the number of reviews I've had coming in. The guilt complex it gave me inspired me to update :D **


End file.
